Extraordinary Fairytale
by Shinku Amakusa
Summary: Bagaimana kalau sang Cinderella menolak untuk pergi ke pesta dansa? Bagaimana kalau sang Cinderella tidak boleh masuk ke istana? Bagaimana kalau… ini bukan sebuah dongeng Cinderella biasa? Chapter 10 updated! :D RnR please? ;) sorry for the lateness, but it's still better than never, right? hahahahaha xD happy (late) birthday, Rukia!
1. Ordinary opening

Cinderella, sebuah dongeng yang sama sekali tidak asing, bahkan begitu sering terdengar. Tapi bagaimana kalau sang Cinderella menolak untuk pergi ke pesta dansa? Bagaimana kalau sang Cinderella tidak boleh masuk ke istana?

Bagaimana kalau… ini bukan sebuah dongeng Cinderella biasa?

.

.

**Extraordinary Fairytale**

_By: Shinku Amakusa a.k.a Shia_

Disc: Bleach is Tite Kubo's, not mine

Warning: OOC, AU, grammatical error, misspelling, etc, etc

.

.

* * *

.

Chapter 1 ~ Ordinary opening

.

"Mama, mama!" terdengar suara rengekan seorang gadis kecil berambut gelap yang sedang menghentak-hentakkan kakinya di atas tempat tidur. Gadis kecil itu terus merengek sampai seorang wanita dengan sepasang mata violet yang indah memandangnya dan dengan lembut membelai kepalanya.

"Ada apa?"

"Mama sudah janji akan menceritakan sebuah dongeng padaku sebelum tidur, kan?" gadis kecil itu menarik pelan pakaian perempuan yang sedang duduk di samping tempat tidurnya itu. "Aku sudah jadi anak baik hari ini. Jadi, mama juga harus menepati janji!"

Gadis kecil itu memamerkan sederet gigi putihnya yang rapi, membentuk senyuman yang membuat wanita bermata violet itu tidak bisa menahan diri untuk ikut tertawa pelan.

"Baiklah, baiklah… Mama akan menceritakan sebuah dongeng."

Gadis kecil itu bersorak gembira dan segera menarik selimutnya, membuat posisi paling nyaman untuk bersiap mendengarkan sebuah dongeng sebelum tidur.

"Dongeng kali ini adalah Cinderella."

"Eeeh? Tapi, mama sudah pernah menceritakan yang itu…" gadis kecil itu protes.

"Kali ini mama akan menceritakan Cinderella versi yang lain. Ini adalah cerita tentang Cinderella dalam sebuah dongeng spesial. Kau mau mendengarnya?"

"Mauu!" gadis kecil itu tersenyum bersemangat.

"Baiklah, ceritanya dimulai ketika…"

.

* * *

.

Alkisah, di sebuah kerajaan bernama Karakura, hiduplah seorang gadis bernama Rukia. I tinggal di sebuah mansion tua bersama ibu tiri dan kedua saudara tirinya. Setiap hari adalah hari yang sibuk bagi Rukia, karena ia tidak pernah absen melakukan segala pekerjaan rumah di mansion tua itu. Sebenarnya ia berasal dari sebuah keluarga kaya, tetapi ketika ayahnya meninggal, bisnis keluarganya mengalami kehancuran dan kebangkrutan sehingga ia dan keluarganya tidak bisa lagi hidup dalam kemewahan. Semua pelayan terpaksa dipecat. Ibu tiri dan kedua saudara tirinya memaksanya mengerjakan semua pekerjaan rumah menggantikan para pelayan yang dipecat itu sendirian. Walaupun begitu, Rukia tidak bisa menolak perintah itu karena mereka bisa mengusir Rukia keluar dari mansion itu kapan saja. Rukia tidak punya siapa-siapa lagi. Karena itu, ia berusaha bertahan dan menjadi gadis yang penurut.

"Rukia-chaaannn!" Sebuah suara yang begitu ceria terdengar cukup keras untuk Rukia. Ia segera berlari menuju pemilik suara itu.

"Ada apa, Inoue-san?" tanya Rukia.

"Kamarku berantakan. Bisakah kau membersihkannya?" tanya Inoue dengan nada ceria, tapi aura hitamnya yang mengintimidasi tidak bisa disembunyikan.

"Tapi, bukankah baru 15 menit yang lalu aku membersihkan—"

"Tidak mauuu?" tanya Inoue dengan wajah sok _innocent_-nya dan memasang tampang sedih serta kecewa.

"Err… eeto…"

"Rukiaa!"

Kali ini sebuah suara yang begitu keras dan kasar terdengar dari seorang gadis berambut merah yang sedang berjalan mendekatinya.

"Kau ini banyak protes ya? Kau cukup melakukan apa yang dikatakan mama dan kami dan tidak perlu pakai komentar segala! Kalau kau terus-terusan protes seperti ini, aku akan bilang ke mama untuk segera mengusirmu keluar dari sini!"

"_Go, gomenasai_, Tatsuki-san…" Rukia membungkukkan badannya dan meminta maaf.

"Sudahlah! Cepat kerja sana!"

"_Ha_, _hai_…"

Suara tawa dua orang terdengar mengiringi kepergian Rukia. Dan begitulah, kehidupan Rukia terus berjalan…

.

* * *

.

**Sementara itu, di istana Karakura…**

.

"Ichiiiigooooooo!"

"_Urusai_! _Baka-oyaji_!" Cowok berambut orange itu menendang ayahnya sendiri sebelum nyawanya melayang dalam pelukan maut.

"Kau jahat sekali sih? Mamamu di surga akan menangis kalau ia melihat putranya dengan begitu kejam menolak pelukan hangat dari papa!" Isshin Kurosaki, raja dari kerajaan Karakura menangis dramatis sambil bersimpuh di depan poster seorang wanita cantik yang muncul entah dari mana.

"Mama justru akan menangis melihat tingkahmu." gumam Ichigo kesal.

"Oooohh! Seandainya saja ada seorang wanita yang bisa mengajarimu bagaimana bertingkah laku yang baik… Aku juga ingin segera menimang cucu!"

"Ap—"

"Itu dia, Ichigo! Kau harus segera menemukan pendamping hidupmu! Kau harus segera menikah dan memberiku banyak cucu!"

Isshin bahkan sama sekali tidak memberi kesempatan kepada Ichigo untuk kaget dan terus mengoceh tentang bagaimana ia ingin komposisi para cucunya di kemudian hari dan bla bla bla….

"Apa? Menikah? Ini gila!"

Ichigo terdiam sebentar. _'Oh, kewarasannya memang dipertanyakan.'_ pikir Ichigo.

"Tapi, aku masih 18 tahun!"

"Tidak masalah! 18 tahun itu sudah legal untuk bisa menikah!" Isshin tersenyum. "Kau tidak punya calon?"

"Satupun. Dan aku juga tidak mau menikah."

"Tsk, tsk, tsk. Kalau begitu sepertinya aku yang harus turun tangan…"

"Hah?" Kerutan di wajah Ichigo bertambah ketika mendengar nada bicara ayahnya yang berubah mencurigakan. Senyum di wajahnya terlihat menakutkan bagi Ichigo.

"Aku akan mengadakan pesta dansa dan mengundang semua putri dari berbagai kerajaan! Pasti akan banyak putri dan wanita cantik nantinya dan kau bisa memilih salah satunya!"

"Tapi—"

"Tidak ada 'tapi'!" potong Isshin galak sambil mengacungkan jari telunjuknya di depan Ichigo. "Kali ini kau harus menurut padaku!"

"Aku—"

"Kalau tidak, aku akan menyebarkan semua foto masa kecilmu ke seluruh penjuru kerajaan Karakura!"

"Ap—? Berani-beraninya—"

"Kalau begitu, kuanggap 'iya'!" Isshin segera membalikkan tubuhnya. "Yaaay! Cucu! Cucu! Aku akan segera dapat cucu!"

Isshin kembali bersorak gembira sementara Ichigo menghela nafas panjang dan berat. Ia menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya frustasi dan berjalan keluar dari ruangan itu. Percuma bicara apapun dengan ayahnya yang sedang dalam mode seperti itu. Ia hanya akan menolak semua pendapatnya dan melakukan apapun yang ia inginkan, dengan atau tanpa persetujuan apapun dari Ichigo. Jadi, ia hanya bisa pasrah.

Dan begitu, pengumuman terdengar ke seluruh penjuru kerajaan Karakura dan yang lainnya.

.

Tbc

.

* * *

AN: Oke, aku tahu kalau ide ini benar-benar sudah populer dan pasaran. Tapi apa boleh buat, aku juga ingin membuatnya dengan versiku sendiri. Hahahaha…! XD Ini adalah fic translate dari fic inggrisku yang judulnya Extraordinary Cinderella. Tapi memang lebih enak nulis pakai bahasa Indonesia daripada bahasa Inggris. Hahahaha! XD Jadi, kuputuskan untuk membuat versi bahasa Indonesianya juga! Ngomong-ngomong, ini fic pertamaku di fandom Bleach Indonesia lho… Jadi, mohon kerjasamanya ya, minna-san!

Semoga fic ini nggak mengecewakan… Awalnya memang biasa banget. Lihat aja judul chapternya: _ordinary opening_. Hahahaha… Silakan tunggu kejutannya di chapter-chapter berikutnya. Mohon maaf atas segala ke-GeJe-an, mistypo, OOC dll dsb dst dsj dkk. Semoga kalian bisa menikmati cerita ini ya!

Mohon reviewnya dan _arigatou gozaimasu for reading_!

See ya next chap!

.

.Shia.


	2. Invitation

**Extraordinary Fairytale**

_By: Shinku Amakusa a.k.a Shia_

Disc: Bleach is Tite Kubo's, not mine

Warning: OOC, AU, mistypo, etc, etc

.

.

* * *

.

Chapter 2 ~ Invitation

.

Tok! Tok!

Suara pintu mansion yang diketuk membuat Rukia menghentikan sementara kegiatannya mengepel lantai dan segera berjalan menuju pintu. Begitu ia membuka pintu, terlihat dua sosok cowok yang tingi dan besar. Yang satu berambut merah dan penuh tato, sedangkan yang satunya lebih besar lagi dengan rambut yang menutupi sebagian matanya dan kalung yang terlihat menghiasi lehernya.

"Apakah benar ini kediaman Lady Rangiku?" tanya pria yang lebih besar dan rambut agak ikal itu dengan suaranya yang rendah dan berat.

"Uh, oh, ya… benar. Maaf… ada perlu apa ya?" tanya Rukia heran.

"Ini." Pria itu menyodorkan tangannya.

"Apa ini?" tanya Rukia ketika melihat sebuah amplop putih yang disodorkan padanya.

"Undangan."

"Hah?"

"…."

"Eeerr… Dari?"

"Kerajaan."

"Siapa yang mengundang?"

"Sang raja."

Rukia memandang pria di depannya itu dengan kening berkerut. Pria di hadapannya ini benar-benar tidak bisa bicara, atau kosakatanya memang terbatas?

"_Bye_." Pria itu berbalik dan bersiap pergi.

"Eh? Tung, tunggu du—"

"Hei, Chad! Kau benar-benar mau pergi?" tanya pria berambut merah, memotong ucapan Rukia yang baru saja juga akan menghentikan pria yang dipanggil Chad itu.

"Kenapa, Renji?" tanya Chad.

"Haaah… Kau ini benar-benar pelit bicara ya? Bagaimana bisa kau terpilih menjadi seorang pengantar pesan sih? Mana ada pesan yang sampai kalau begini caranya?" keluh Renji sambil menghela nafas panjang dan menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Tidak lama kemudian, pria bernama Renji itu menoleh memandang Rukia yang sedang memandang mereka dengan kening berkerut dan tatapan penuh tanya.

"Kalian berdua ini…"

"Maaf, maaf. Aku yang akan menjelaskan undangan itu." Renji tersenyum. "Isshin Kurosaki, Sang Raja dari kerajaan Karakura akan mengadakan pesta dansa di kerajaan. Ia mengundang para bangsawan di Karakura untuk menghadiri pesta ini, juga bangsawan-bangsawan dari kerajaan lain. Terutama para putri."

"Kenapa para putri?" tanya Rukia bingung.

"Karena ia ingin putra tunggalnya segera menemukan calon istri. Dengan kata lain, pesta ini diadakan demi Pangeran Ichigo."

Rukia mengangguk-angguk mengerti.

"Apakah ada yang ingin anda tanyakan, nona?" Renji masih memandangnya dengan senyum ramah.

"Oh, tidak. Tidak ada. Terima kasih." Rukia tersenyum balik dan mengibaskan tangannya.

"Kalau begitu, kami permisi dulu. Terima kasih atas perhatiannya." Renji membungkukan badannya dan berjalan pergi bersama Chad.

.

* * *

.

"Apa itu?" tanya Rangiku ketika ia melihat sesuatu di tangan Rukia.

"Oh, pembawa pesan dari kerajaan mengantarkan undangan ini. Ia bilang kalau raja Isshin akan mengadakan pesta dansa untuk putra tunggalnya malam ini."

"Apa? Berikan itu padaku!" Rangiku merebut amplop itu dengan kasar dari tangan Rukia.

"Putra tunggal Raja Isshin? Pangeran Ichigo?" tanya Tatsuki.

"Kyaaaa! Kurosaki-kun yang itu?" Orihime mulai heboh.

"Ya. Mereka bilang Pangeran akan mencari pasangannya di pesta itu." Rukia menambahkan informasi yang didapatkannya.

"Anak-anak! Ini kesempatan kalian!" Rangiku berbalik dan memandang kedua putrinya dengan tatapan berbinar-binar. "Kalian harus bisa mengambil hati sang pangeran dan membuatnya jatuh cinta pada kalian, atau salah satu dari kalian! Kalau kalian bisa menjadi putrinya, kita bisa pindah ke istana dan hidup mewah seperti dulu lagi!"

"Benar!" Tatsuki mengangguk setuju.

"Aaah… Aku benar-benar ingin menjadi putri pilihannya…" Orihime kembali berangan-angan di alam mimpinya dan tersenyum seperti orang yang terlalu bahagia membayangkan impiannya jadi kenyataan.

"Nah, nah… ayo bersiaplah, para putri! Kalian harus berdandan dan menyiapkan diri kalian sebaik-baiknya!" Rangiku tersenyum.

"Ya, ma!" Tatsuki dan Orihime menjawab bersamaan.

"Dan kau!" Rangiku menoleh ke arah Rukia yang sejak tadi hanya berdiri diam dan memperhatikan mereka. "Jangan berani-berani keluar dari rumah ataupun menghadiri pesta dansa. Lakukan saja pekerjaanmu dan jauh-jauh dari istana!"

Rukia menghela nafas pelan.

"Ya, aku mengerti."

.

* * *

.

_**Di suatu tempat di istana Karakura…**_

.

"Kau benar-benar serius mengadakan pesta dansa?" jerit Ichigo frustrasi.

"Tentu saja! Aku kan selalu menepati kata-kataku!" Isshin tersenyum bangga.

"Dan apa-apaan ini? Jangan bilang kalau kau juga berpihak pada orang tua aneh ini, Yuzu!" Ichigo menggeram begitu Yuzu menyentuh punggungnya.

"_Mouu_… Jangan terlalu banyak protes, Ichi-nii… Susah sekali mengukur ukuranmu kalau kau bergerak terus. Kalau begini, aku tidak bisa menyiapkan tuxedo istimewa untukmu nanti malam!" Yuzu meletakkan kedua tangannya di pinggang dan menggembungkan pipinya kesal ke arah Ichigo.

"Aku sudah bilang sebelumnya, kan? Lebih baik serahkan saja pada penjahit yang biasanya untuk membuat tuxedo Ichi-nii. Ini semua sia-sia." Karin menghela nafas.

"Tapi, tapi… Setidaknya aku ingin membantunya dalam pesta kali ini. Aku juga ingin berperan dalam usaha Ichi-nii mencari calon istrinya! Akhirnya, Ichi-nii benar-benar serius akan mencari calon istri!" Yuzu tersenyum.

"Hah, apapun yang kau lakukan, dia akan tetap terlihat konyol."

"Karin!" Ichigo menggeram kesal.

"_Maa, maa_… Jangan marah-marah terus dong, Ichigo. Calon istrimu tidak akan suka dengan kerutan jelek di wajahmu itu dan aku juga tidak mau cucuku mewarisi kerutan jelek yang konyol itu!" Isshin tertawa.

"Hentikan pembicaraan tentang cucu itu! Kau bicara seolah-olah aku akan menikah besok!"

"Oh, memang. Dan tidak akan lama lagi." Isshin tersenyum jahil.

"Heh, aku tidak akan pernah menikah dengan orang yang tidak benar-benar aku suka."

"Tenang saja! Kau akan segera menemukannya!"

"Tidak semudah membalik telapak tangan, _baka oyaji_."

"Aku tahu. Tapi, kalau kau benar-benar menemukan seseorang yang membuatmu merasa nyaman, berjanjilah kalau kau akan segera memberitahuku apapun yang terjadi. Mengerti?"

"Ya, yaa…" Ichigo memutar matanya malas dan berbalik untuk berjalan pergi. Ia benar-benar tidak peduli dengan apapun yang Isshin katakan.

"Ichi-nii! Aku belum selesai mengukurmu!" Yuzu mengejarnya sambil membawa peralatan-peralatannya.

'_Malam ini benar-benar akan menjadi malam yang panjang…'_

.

Tbc

.

* * *

.

AN: Gimanaa? Updatenya bener-bener cepet kaaaann? Hahahahaha... XD Aku sengaja update agak cepet soalnya minggu ini aku bakal banyak ulangan dan nggak tahu bakalan sempet update chapter 3 atau nggak. Jadi, anggap aja ini untuk menebus keterlambatan update yang akan datang. Wkwkwkwkwk... :p Daaannn... chapter yang biasa lagi… hahahaha… Maaf, maaf. Aku janji akan mulai dengan yang tidak biasa di chapter berikutnya! Sabar ya? Aku janji kok! Hehehe… Maaf lagi karena ceritanya masih agak geje dan ichiruki-nya belum muncul. Semoga alurnya nggak kecepetan ya? Aku berusaha supaya ada humornya, tapi yang ada malah jadi garing. Aduh… maaf… maaf… _*mojok*_

Huff… yang versi indo ternyata lebih 'padat' daripada yang inggris. Hahahaha! Memang lebih gampang ngarang pakai bahasa sendiri. Wkwkwkwk… Oh ya, makasih banget buat yang udah review di chapter 1! _Thank you very much_! Setiap review bener-bener bikin aku semakin semangat nulis! _So, keep reviewing, okay_?

Aku baru lihat ending 26nya Bleach anime. Aduuhhh... sedih banget rasanya ngeliat ichiruki pisahhh! Kubooooo! We want ichirukiii! Give back our Rukia to Ichigoooo! Nggak tega ngeliat Ichigo tanpa Rukia! Ngenes banget tu cowok... hahaha..._ *jadi curcol*_

Mohon maaf atas segala kekurangan yang ada di atas, mistypo, OOC, geje-geje yang lain, alur nggak jelas, bla bla bla dst dll dsj dkk. Kalau ada yang kurang berkenan tolong kasih tahu aku lewat review atau PM. _I'll try to fix it and improve_! Kritik saran diterima dengan senang hati! Oke okee?

Di chapter berikutnya bakal muncul sang peri! Ayo tebak siapa! _*nggak boleh nyontek ato ngintip di fic yang inggris lhoo!*_ Daaan… bagaimana reaksi Rukia terhadap kedatangan sang peri? _Stay tune, guys_!_ Ja matta_!


	3. Fairies

Review reply!

**nameless**: Uwaahh…! Maaf, maaf… baru kali ini aku bales reviewmu ya? Maaf, maafff…. Tapi, thanks banget udah mau review! Anonym juga nggak masalah kok! Makasih juga udah mau review di yang versi Inggris. Yang itu sepi banget reviewnya sih… sampe sedih… hahaha… XD Oh ya, maaf juga karena aku belum bisa menuhin request'mu tentang ibu tiri Rukia. _I just can't change the plot_. Hahaha… gomen ne… T.T

**Nana naa**: Thanks udah review… Perinya bukan momo. Sayang sekali… hahahaha… XD Jawabannya ada di chapter ini! Selamat membaca dan jangan lupa review lagi ya. Hahahaha… :p

Thank you banget reviewnya, _minna-san_! Di fic inggris adanya yang tanya: Kenapa kok Rangiku yang jadi ibu tiri Rukia, padahal mereka berteman baik. Oke, kujawab sekarang. Habis, aku bête sama Rangiku yang kayaknya lebih mendukung Orihime sama Ichigo. Memang nggak langsung sih, tapi buat aku tetep aja Rangiku itu pendukung Ichihime, walaupun nggak fanatik. Jadi, kupikir dia cocok jadi ibu tiri Rukia. Begitulahhh… hahahaha… XD

.

* * *

.

**Extraordinary Fairytale**

_By: Shinku Amakusa a.k.a Shia_

Disc: Bleach is Tite Kubo's, not mine

Warning: OOC, AU, mistypo, etc, etc

.

.

* * *

**_Chapter 3 ~ The fairies_**

"'_Ya, aku mengerti.'_ apanya! Aaaahh! Aku benar-benar kesaalll! Aku bahkan tidak bilang kalau aku ingin menghadiri pesta bodoh itu!" Rukia memukul-mukul bantalnya dengan kesal.

Ia meraih boneka chappynya yang sudah tua. Itu adalah hadiah terakhir dari almarhum ayahnya yang sangat menyayanginya. Rukia sangat menyayangi boneka itu, bukan hanya karena dia adalah seorang _chappy-mania_, tapi karena itu adalah hadiah dari ayah yang sangat disayanginya.

"Mereka tidak perlu bereaksi berlebihan seperti itu kan? Aku juga tidak mungkin memakan surat undangannya atau apa. Haaah… Mereka benar-benar terlalu posesif. Lagipula, bukan aku yang seharusnya mereka khawatirkan. Para putri dari kerajaan lain pasti lebih cantik dan menarik, juga akan ada di sana untuk memperebutkan hal yang sama. Ini benar-benar bodoh."

Rukia melanjutkan sesi curhatnya dengan boneka chappy di tangannya sambil berguling-guling di atas kasurnya yang juga sudah tua. Kedua saudara tiri dan ibu tirinya sedang sibuk berdandan, jadi mereka tidak ada waktu untuk menyuruh-nyuruh Rukia ini dan itu.

"Haah… mereka pikir mereka itu siapa? Silakan saja menikah dengan pangeran dan pindah ke istana. Aku juga akan hidup dengan tenang dan damai selamanya tanpa kalian! Ya kan, chappy?" Rukia kembali bertanya kepada boneka dengan mata yang sudah lepas satu itu.

Tentu saja boneka itu tidak menjawab. Rukia menghela nafas panjang dan mengembalikan boneka itu ke tempatnya. Mansion terasa sangat hening malam ini. _Mereka pasti sudah pergi ke pesta dansa_, pikir Rukia. Ia memandang ke luar jendela dan memperhatikan bulan yang sedang bersinar dengan indahnya.

"Oooh… jangan memasang wajah yang bersedih seperti itu…"

Suara yang tiba-tiba mengusik keheningan malam itu membuat Rukia melompat kaget. Ia segera bangun dengan terburu-buru dan menoleh ke kanan kiri, mencari sang sumber suara.

"Eh?" Rukia mengerjapkan matanya ketika ia melihat seorang pria dalam balutan busana putih dengan sebuah tongkat di tangannya. Sepertinya bukan tongkat biasa kalau melihat dari cahaya aneh yang keluar dari tongkat itu.

"Sayang sekali kau malah terkurung di ruangan tua ini daripada di istana…" pria itu tersenyum.

"Si, si, siapa kamu? A, apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" jerit Rukia hati-hati dan segera memasang _fighting mode_nya.

"Jangan takut, Rukia-chan. Aku kemari untuk membantumu."

"Dari mana kau tahu namaku? Dan… kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku! Siapa kamu?"

"Aku Urahara Kisuke. Aku akan menolongmu, Rukia-chan."

"Urahara? Apa kau semacam ibu peri dan sebagainya?"

"Bisa dibilang. Tapi karena aku pria, jadi cocoknya ayah peri, kan?" Urahara tertawa kecil dan Rukia memandangnya dengan tatapan datar.

'_Tidak meyakinkan…'_ gumam Rukia dalam hati. "Dan… kenapa kau mau menolongku? Aku sama sekali tidak butuh pertolongan apa-apa sekarang."

Urahara memandangnya heran dan bingung. "Bukankah kau ingin pergi ke pesta dansa di istana?" tanyanya heran.

Rukia menggeleng. "Tidak. Aku tidak tertarik dengan hal seperti itu." Dia mengangkat bahunya tidak peduli. Sekarang gantian Urahara yang memandangnya dengan mulut menganga heran.

"Apa? Tapi… kau seharusnya pergi ke pesta.."

"Ha? Seharusnya?"

"Ya, memang begitu jalan ceritanya."

"Cerita apa?" Rukia menaikkan alisnya.

"Oh, lupakan. Ngomong-ngomong, kau harus pergi ke istana, Rukia-chan."

"Tidak mau."

Jawaban Rukia yang tegas dan langsung itu membuat Urahara mulai panik.

"Ayolaah… Kau tidak ingin bertemu dengan pangeran?"

"Tidak. Aku bahkan tidak penasaran tentang dia. Lagipula, aku tidak punya pakaian yang bisa dipakai ke sana."

"Jangan khawatir!"

Lagi-lagi suara asing mendadak bergabung dalam pembicaraan mereka berdua. Rukia kembali menoleh ke kanan kiri depan belakang untuk mencari sumber suara itu.

"Aku akan membuatkan gaun yang paling indah untukmu!" Seorang pria dengan kacamata muncul di samping Urahara.

"Siapa kamu? Sebenarnya bagaimana kalian bisa masuk ke kamarku sih?" bentak Rukia.

"Aku Ishida Uryuu, perancang busana. Aku masuk ke sini dengan cara yang sama dengan Urahara-san." Dia membetulkan kacamata dengan jari telunjuknya.

"Haaaah?" Rukia memandang mereka berdua heran. Semuanya terasa tidak masuk akal. "Lalu, apa yang kalian berdua lakukan di sini?"

"Seperti yang sudah kami bilang sebelumnya, kami di sini untuk membantumu pergi ke istana." Urahara menjelaskan.

"Tapi aku tidak mau pergi ke sana."

"Kau harus pergi." Ishida menggumam.

"Kenapa harus?" Rukia memandangnya kesal.

"Hei, ayolah… Ayo pergi ke pesta!"

"Di sana akan banyak pangeran tampan dan kau bisa mendapatkan satu. Menarik sekali, kan?" Urahara dan Ishida berusaha melancarkan jurus persuasinya.

"Bukankah aku sudah bilang tidak? Dan sekali tidak tetap tidak! Titik!" Rukia menghembuskan nafas kesal dan melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada. "Huh, kalian ini keras kepala sekali!"

Kedua peri itu saling bertukar pandang dengan heran. Cinderella satu ini benar-benar merepotkan.

'_Bagaimana ini, Urahara-san? Kita __**harus**__ membawa gadis ini ke istana…'_ Ishida berbisik. _'Atau kita akan dapat masalah nanti.'_

Urahara mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling kamar Rukia dan melihat sesuatu. Tiba-tiba sebuah lampu menyala di kepalanya. _'Jangan khawatir! Aku punya ide!'_

Rukia melirik sedikit ketika melihat Urahara mengeluarkan sesuatu dari saku pakaiannya. Itu terlihat seperti…

'_Ponsel? Bagaimana bisa seorang peri jadi ikutan gaul dan kaya seperti ini?'_ Rukia _sweatdropped_.

"Uwaaahh!" Rukia kembali terkejut ketika sebuah sinar terang memenuhi kamarnya (lagi). Ia menutup matanya dengan kedua tangan untuk menghindari cahaya yang begitu terang itu.

"Rukia,"

Kali ini Rukia membuka matanya dan ia sama sekali tidak bisa bergerak ketika melihat sosok yang sekarang berdiri di hadapannya. Ia tidak ingat pernah bertemu dengan orang ini, tapi entah kenapa Rukia merasa ia tidak bisa melawannya.

"Si, siapa ya…?" tanya Rukia.

"Kuchiki Byakuya."

"Eeto… dan… kenapa…"

"Dia salah satu temanku, Rukia-chan." Urahara menjelaskan.

"Peri?" tanya Rukia.

Byakuya mengangguk sekali.

"Aku tidak menyangka akan muncul begitu banyak peri di dalam cerita ini…" gumam Rukia pelan.

"Kau pikir salah siapa, hah?" Ishida juga menggumam. "Kalau kau setuju untuk pergi ke pesta sejak tadi, kami tidak perlu datang ramai-ramai ke sini."

"Tapi, aku kan sudah bilang kalau aku tidak mau?"

"Rukia," Suara itu membuat bulu kuduk Rukia berdiri. Perlahan ia menoleh dan memandang pemilik suara itu. "Kau harus pergi ke pesta."

"Ta, tapi… Aku tidak mau…" Rukia tidak tahu kenapa suaranya jadi agak gemetar. Peri-Byakuya ini benar-benar mengintimidasi secara tidak langsung.

Byakuya memasukkan tangannya ke dalam saku. "Kau tidak ingin ini?" tanyanya sambil mengeluarkan sesuatu dari sana.

Mata Rukia membelalak lebar begitu menyadari barang itu. Ia memandangi barang di tangan Byakuya itu dengan tatapan _'aku-mauuu'_.

"Itu… itu… Chappy Spesial edisi terbatas yang sangat langka dan susah sekali didapatkan! Ba… bagaimana… kau…"

"Jadi, kau mau ini?" tanya Byakuya.

Rukia segera mengangguk tanpa berpikir.

"Barang ini untukmu,"

"Benarkah?" Rukia memandangnya dengan mata berbinar-binar. "_Ariga_—"

"hanya kalau kau datang ke pesta dansa." Byakuya menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

"Apa?" tanya Rukia heran.

"Kita buat perjanjian: Aku akan memberikan barang ini padamu kalau kau pergi ke pesta dansa dan berdansa dengan seseorang yang berambut orange dan memakai tuxedo hitam. Bagaimana?"

Rukia terlihat ragu untuk sesaat. Ia berpikir keras dengan kening berkerut dan alis bertaut.

'_Ini adalah kesempatan sekali seumur hidup. Tidak mungkin ada orang yang menawariku Chappy spesial edisi terbatas lagi untuk yang kedua kalinya dengan gratis. Apalagi, aku hanya perlu pergi ke istana dan berdansa sebentar dengan orang yang mereka sebutkan. Kenapa aku harus menolak? Apapun demi Chappy!'_ Rukia tersenyum pada dirinya sendiri.

"Oke." Rukia memutuskan. Ishida dan Urahara saling bertukar pandang dan tersenyum puas sekaligus lega.

'_Memanggil Byakuya kemari memang paling ampuh!'_ pikir mereka.

"Kalau begitu, saatnya memberimu sihir." Ishida mengangkat tangannya dan mengarahkannya ke Rukia.

"Eh? A, apa yang kau—"

Rukia tidak sempat menyelesaikan kata-katanya ketika lagi-lagi cahaya yang menyilaukan memenuhi ruangannya. Ia tidak bisa melihat apapun dalam cahaya yang begitu terang itu. Beberapa saat kemudian, Rukia mendapati dirinya mengenakan sebuah gaun putih yang begitu cantik, lengkap dengan bunga yang menghiasi rambutnya dan sepasang sepatu kaca yang indah.

Urahara membawakan cermin dan Rukia terdiam melihat perubahan pada dirinya. Gaun yang dikenakannya benar-benar putih seperti salju, begitu elegan dan mengagumkan, berbeda sekali dengan apa yang dikenakannya beberapa saat yang lalu. Dengan renda dan beberapa aksesoris di sana sini membuat penampilannya terlihat begitu mewah. Kalung yang menghiasi lehernya yang jenjang dan putih, sarung tangan yang selembut sutera, serta rambutnya yang tertata dengan rapi dihiasi sebuah bunga mawar putih yang begitu cantik.

"Sempurna!" Urahara mengangguk mantap dan tersenyum.

"Wow… Ini benar-benar keren!" Rukia berputar-putar di depan cermin dan melihat pantulan dirinya. "Kau benar-benar hebat!"

"Tentu saja." Ishida tersenyum bangga.

"Jangan lupa. Kau harus kembali ketika jam menunjukkan pukul 12 malam karena sihirnya akan menghilang. Kami akan menjemputmu di luar istana." Byakuya mengingatkan.

Rukia hanya mengangguk tanda mengerti.

"Kalau begitu, ayo kita berangkat! Kau bisa terlambat ke pesta, tuan putri." Urahara mengulurkan tangannya ke arah Rukia.

Rukia kembali mengangguk. "Oh ya, bagaimana kita pergi ke istana?"

"Dengan ini." Byakuya mengangkat tongkatnya dan tiba-tiba muncul sebuah kereta yang indah di hadapan mereka.

"Wow…" lagi-lagi Rukia terkagum-kagum. "Tapi… mana kudanya?"

"Tidak ada."

"Hah? Jadi, barang ini percuma?" tanya Rukia heran.

"Tidak, kita pakai itu." Urahara menunjuk ke sesuatu yang ada di depan kereta itu.

Sekali lagi, Rukia _sweatdropped_ ketika menyadari apa yang ditunjuk oleh Urahara barusan.

"Seekor… kucing?"

_Meoow_…

.

Tbc

.

* * *

AN: Ya ampunnnn… percakapannya panjang banget yaa? Aku merasa kalau chapter ini panjaaanggg… sekali dan isinya cuma percakapan antara Rukia dan para peri. Hahahaha… XD Tapi, semoga nggak garing-garing banget dan beda sama Cinderella versi aslinya. Gimana? Aku memenuhi janji kan? Hahahaha… XD Mohon maaf karena update lama (nggak secepat yang sebelumnya, tapi tetep cepet kan? Hahahaha... XD). Tapi, update berikutnya kayaknya bakal lebih lama lagi. Salahkan sekolah yang nggak pernah berhenti kasih tugas ini itu. Wkwkwkwk… :p

Maaf, maaf… Ichiruki-nya masiiihhh belum muncul. Tapi tenang aja! Di chapter berikutnya aku jamin ada Ichiruki-nya kok! Makanya, terus baca dan ikuti kisah Cinderella ini ya! Jangan lupa kasih review, oke? Makasih banget buat semua yang udah bersedia review di chapter-chapter sebelumnya… Review reply udah aku kirim ke inbox masing-masing. :) Buat yang anonym, review replynya ada di atas.

Maaf AN terlalu panjang. Hehehe… habisnya aku kesel banget sama Kubo yang bikin Ichigo sama Rukia pisah! Cepet balikin Rukia ke Ichigo dooonggg! Ada yang udah liat endingnya Bleach anime yang ke 26? Duuhh… tambah pingin nangis aja. Kubooo! _Give our Rukia backkk! Let her back to the story plot! *demo* _(maaf curcol)

Last but not least, _Arigatou gozaimasu_ and…_ja matta_!


	4. First Encounter

Review reply!

**vvvv**: Hahahaha…. XD Thank youuuu! Aku malah mikir chapter itu agak garing kok… hehehe… thanks for review! Jangan lupa review lagiii… hehehe…

**nameless**: nggak kok! Sama sekali nggak ngrepotin! Aku seneng banget malah, ada yang mau review di cerita yang sama (walopun emang beda bahasa. Hehehe…). Soal Rangiku jadi mamanya Rukia, sudah terjawab di penjelasanku di chapter 3, kan? Begitulah… hehe… Anyway, thanks for reviewing ya! And keep reviewing. Hehehe… :p

**Nana Naa**: Hahaha… sebenernya aku juga nggak bisa bayangin Byakuya jadi peri. Tapi karena di fic yang inggris banyak yang request, jadi ya begitulah. Hehehe… Kalo Ishida yang jadi peri, aku bayanginnya dia pasti jaim banget! Wkwkwkwk… Btw, thanks udah mau review! Review lagi ya? :p

**Freeze Moon**: Ehehehe… Emang susah bayangin Byakuya jadi peri. Soal Rukia, emang maniak chappy! Ya kan? Wkwkwkwk… Semoga Rukia'nya nggak OOC banget… Habis nggak kepikiran cara lain supaya Rukia mau ke pesta dansa sih… Hehehe… Anyway, thank you udah review! Keep reviewing ya! :)

Daaannn… buat yang lainnya, silakan cek inbox masing-masing. Review reply sudah terkirim! Kalo ada yang nggak atau belum terima, bilang ya! Siapa tahu FFn eror? Hehehe… Okaaayyy, let's get with the story!

.

* * *

.

**Extraordinary Fairytale**

_By: Shinku Amakusa a.k.a Shia_

Disc: Bleach is Tite Kubo's, not mine

Warning: OOC, AU, mistypo, etc, etc

.

.

* * *

.

Chapter 4 ~ First Encounter

.

_**Di istana Karakura…**_

.

"Pangeran Ichigo, berdansalah denganku!"

"…"

"Kurosaki-san, jangan hanya berdiri saja, dong… Ayo berdansa!"

"…"

"Ichigo-kun, kau tidak ingin berdansa denganku?"

"…"

"Ichigoooo! Aku mau cu—"

"Diamlaah!" Ichigo menggeram kesal dan meninju orang yang terakhir berbicara padanya, yang tidak lain tidak bukan adalah ayahnya sendiri, Isshin. "Kau benar-benar berisik! Tidak bisakah kau diam untuk sehari saja?" jerit Ichigo frustasi.

"Tapi, tapi…" Isshin mulai mengeluarkan jurus air mata buayanya.

"Dasar _baka oya_—"

"Selamat malam, Kurosaki-san, Kurosaki-kun…"

Baik Ichigo maupun Isshin sama-sama menoleh ke arah pemilik suara itu. Seorang wanita cantik dengan rambut orange dan berdada besar tersenyum ke arah mereka. Penampilannya anggun dan seksi, rambutnya lurus dan dijepit dengan jepitan berwarna biru kristal.

"Aku Inoue Orihime. Suatu kehormatan bisa bertemu dengan kalian." Ia tersenyum anggun dan menoleh ke arah Ichigo. "Kurosaki-kun, kan?"

"Ah, ya…" Ichigo membungkukkan badannya. "Senang berkenalan denganmu, Inoue-san."

"Panggil saja Orihime." Ia tersenyum.

"Ehm, kalau begitu kupanggil Inoue saja." Ichigo memasang sebuah senyum di wajahnya begitu merasakan tatapan ayahnya yang menusuk-nusuk punggungnya dari belakang.

"Keberatan berdansa denganku, Kurosaki-kun?"

"_Eeto_…" Ichigo menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. "Aku—"

"Tentu saja tidak!" Isshin menjawab dengan antusias, menggantikan Ichigo yang terdengar ragu-ragu. "Hei! Kau setidaknya harus berdansa dengan beberapa putri! Kalau tidak, bagaimana bisa kau menemukan seseorang yang cocok denganmu?" bisik Isshin.

Ichigo menghela nafas berat dan panjang, kemudian mengulurkan tangannya kepada Orihime.

"Mungkin itu bukan ide yang buruk."

Dengan senang hati dan antusias Orihime menyambut uluran tangan Ichigo dan mereka berjalan bersama ke lantai dansa. Isshin tersenyum puas melihat putranya yang begitu keras kepala itu mulai berdansa.

"Ya, benar, Ichigo. Kau memang harus bertemu dengan beberapa orang yang salah sebelum menemukan orang yang tepat. Kalau tidak, kau tidak akan mengerti perbedaan besar di antara mereka."

.

* * *

.

"Maafkan kami, tapi anda tidak boleh masuk."

"Kenapa?" tanya Rukia kesal.

"Karena pestanya sudah dimulai."

"Tidak masalah, kan? Ijinkan aku masuk!"

"Maaf, tuan putri. Tapi kami benar-benar tidak bisa mengijinkan anda masuk."

Rukia terdiam untuk sesaat, kemudian ia membalikkan badannya.

'_Siaal! Urahara-san dan yang lainnya juga sudah pergi! Mereka benar-benar tidak bertanggung jawab! Ini semua juga gara-gara mereka yang bersikeras menggunakan kucing aneh itu daripada kuda. Jelas aja aku telat sampai di sini! Huuuh… Sekarang aku harus bagaimana?'_

Rukia menggertakkan giginya kesal dan berjalan pergi. Tapi, baru beberapa langkah menjauh, Rukia menghentikan kakinya.

'_Oh, sial. Aku kan tidak tahu jalan pulang.'_

Rukia kembali berpikir.

'_Dan aku juga tidak akan mendapatkan Chappy spesial edisi terbatas kalau aku tidak berdansa dengan cowok berambut orange yang mereka sebutkan tadi. Aaaahhh! Bagaimanapun juga, aku harus bisa masuk ke dalam! Kalau tidak, kedatanganku ke sini akan jadi sia-sia dan itu berarti aku buang-buang waktu percuma!'_

Rukia mengepalkan tangannya dan melihat sekeliling.

'_Kalau mereka tidak mengijinkanku masuk melalui pintu depan, aku akan masuk sendiri melalui pintu belakang!'_ Sebuah senyum licik mengembang di wajah Rukia begitu ia melangkahkan kakinya menuju ke jalan masuk _illegal_.

.

* * *

.

"Inoue,"

"Ya, Kurosaki-kun?"

"Bolehkah aku ijin sebentar? Aku butuh ke kamar kecil."

"Oh, tentu saja." Ia melepaskan tangannya yang menggenggam tangan Ichigo. "Aku akan menunggu di sini." Dan tersenyum manis.

Sayangnya, Ichigo tidak mendengar maupun melihat perkataan dan senyuman Orihime yang terakhir. Yang ada di kepalanya sekarang hanyalah segera keluar dari ruangan pesta secepat mungkin. Ia bisa mati kebosanan kalau terus berada di dalam sana.

Bukannya Orihime tidak menarik. Memang sih, ia cantik, sopan, murah senyum, dan seksi. Semua pangeran lain juga mengaguminya. Tapi, entah kenapa Ichigo sama sekali tidak tertarik untuk berdansa dengannya lebih lama lagi. Sejak tadi ia hanya memandangi wajahnya dengan pandangan seperti orang yang tergila-gila. Setiap kali pembicaraan dibuka di antara mereka kira-kira hanya seperti ini:

"Pe, pestanya meriah ya, Kurosaki-kun?"

"Hm, begitulah."

Diam beberapa saat.

"Tuxedo-mu bagus sekali…"

"Oh, thanks."

"Eeto… penjahit istana yang membuatnya?"

"Bukan. Adikku."

"O-oh… keren sekali…"

"Hm."

Dan pembicaraan selesai.

Membosankan. Hanya itu yang tidak bisa ditolerir oleh Ichigo. Ia juga merasa tidak bebas dan kaku. Selain itu, rasanya begitu hampa dan dingin. Sama sekali tidak ada getaran atau apapun. Ichigo tidak merasakan apapun.

Putra tunggal Kurosaki Isshin itu melangkahkan kakinya menuju ke taman belakang istana. Taman itu begitu sunyi dan menenangkan. Ichigo meletakkan pantatnya di bangku yang ada di dekat kolam ikan dan memandang bulan yang tengah bersinar terang malam ini. Ichigo tersenyum tanpa sadar. Ia suka memandangi bulan seperti itu. Begitu putih dan indah. Entah kenapa Ichigo merasa begitu tenang begitu memandangi keindahan permata malam itu.

Tiba-tiba terdengar sesuatu dari arah tembok istana. Insting Ichigo segera bereaksi dan ia berdiri secara reflek. Matanya mengawasi sekeliling taman dengan seksama.

'_Apa itu tadi…? Pencuri…?'_ tanya Ichigo dalam hati. _'Heh, bodoh sekali orang yang berpikir untuk mencoba masuk secara diam-diam ke istana ini. Apalagi ketika aku memergokinya. Benar-benar tidak beruntung.'_ Ichigo menyeringai dan mengendap-endap menuju ke arah bayangan samar-samar yang menimbulkan suara berisik tadi.

Ichigo mengerutkan keningnya ketika ia melihat sesuatu yang putih berusaha menaiki tembok. Karena sekeliling begitu gelap, Ichigo tidak bisa melihat dengan jelas sosok misterius itu. Ia kembali berjalan mendekat untuk bisa melihat lebih jelas.

'_Pencuri yang bodoh sekali… Kalau memang niat mau mencuri seharusnya pakai pakaian hitam dong? Bukannya malah pakai pakaian putih seperti kelinci seperti itu.'_ ejek Ichigo.

"Hei!" bentak Ichigo cukup keras.

"Eh?" Sosok misterius itu terlihat begitu kaget dan tiba-tiba kehilangan keseimbangannya. "Uwaaaahhh!"

Di sisi lain, entah kenapa tiba-tiba tubuh Ichigo bergerak dengan sendirinya—seolah reflek—untuk mengejar sosok misterius itu dan berusaha menangkap tubuhnya sebelum berbenturan keras dengan tanah.

Bruk!

Suara berdebum yang cukup keras terdengar di taman yang sepi itu. Ichigo berhasil menangkap sosok putih misterius itu di tangannya. Tapi, pantat dan punggungnya terasa sakit begitu menyadari kalau ia sedang terbaring di tanah sekarang.

"Uuhh… sakit…" Cowok berambut orange itu mendengar sebuah suara merintih. Ia lebih kaget lagi ketika membuka matanya dan menemukan sepasang mata violet yang sedang berada di atasnya dalam balutan sebuah gaun. Gaun itu benar-benar putih, seputih bulan yang tadi dikaguminya. Rambut hitamnya tertata sedemikian rapi dengan hiasan bunga cantik berwarna putih yang senada dengan gaunnya.

Rukia, yang baru saja membuka matanya, juga tengah terkejut memandangi pemilik sepasang bola mata _amber_ yang baru saja menangkapnya yang terjatuh dari atas tembok. Sepertinya ia juga sama terkejutnya dengan orang yang sedang dipandanginya itu. Bola mata itu begitu menenangkan, membuat kepanikan Rukia yang tadi hilang entah ke mana.

Mereka berdua hanya diam dan saling memandang satu sama lain. Mereka tidak bisa berkata-kata. Mereka sama-sama merasa heran dengan perasaan yang melingkupi mereka saat ini, betapa mereka begitu menikmati keheningan di antara mereka dan menyadari betapa nyamannya hanya dengan bertukar pandang satu sama lain seperti itu. Waktu seolah terhenti untuk sesaat.

Tapi, sayang sekali pada kenyatannya tidak.

.

.

Tbc

.

* * *

AN: Waiiii! Update, finally! Hahahaha… XD Hei, aku nggak kebayang ngeliat mereka berdua pandang-pandangan satu sama lain kayak gitu! Kyaaaa! _*fangirl mode: on*_ Akhirnya, Ichigo dan Rukia ketemu jugaaa! Bagi yang tahu Glow, lagu duet Ichgo Rukia, coba deh dengerin lagu itu sambil bayangin adegan di atas. Rasanya cocok banget! XD

_Maa, maa_… Maaf ya, Ichirukinya masih sedikit. Tapi tetep ada kaaan? Hehehehe… Tenang aja, bakal ada buanyaakkk banget di chapter depan! Semoga chapter ini cukup memuaskan ya? Hehehe… Maaf kalau ada mistypo, OOC, alur kecepetan, plot berantakan, de el el, dsb, dsj, dst, dkk. Thanks banget buat semua yang udah berbaik hati mereview chapter lalu! Love you, guys! *muah* Jangan lupa review lagi yaa! Hehehehe…

_So, like it? Hate it? Tell me with reviews! _

_Last but not least, Arigatou gozaimasu_ and _ja matta_!


	5. Lover's quarrel

Review reply!

**vvvv**: Thanks udah review! Wkwkwkwkwk… tapi kalo malingnya kayak Rukia, Ichigo juga mau. Hehehe… emang mereka harus dihancurin tuh image-nya Byakuya sama Ishida! Wkwkwk… :p Review lagi ya?

**nameless**: Hahaha… XD Iya, iya. _Request granted_! *lol* di chapter ini ada bedanya kok sama yang di versi inggris. Tapi sedikiiittt… banget. Coba dicarii~~ hahaha… XD Semoga sedikit memuaskan ya? Aku coba improve lebih banyak di lain chapter deh… Anyway, thanks for reviewing ya!

**Nana Naa**: Huahahaha… XD Rukia emang aneh kok… Makanya jadi extraordinary Cinderella. Ya nggak? Hehehehe… :p Btw, thanks udah mau review! Review lagi ya? :p

**Freeze Moon**: Thanks for reviewing! Ehehehe… Maaf… Cliffhanger-nya jelek ya? Wkwk… Maaf lagi, terpaksa bikin Inoue dansa sama Ichigo. Biar kerasa perbedaannya sama Rukia! Hehehe… Tenang aja, pairing nggak akan berubah kok! Ichiruki forever! XD Okay deh, keep reviewing ya?

Buat yang udah punya account, tolong dilirik inboxnya. Kalau ada yang belum terima review reply, jangan lupa absen ya? Hehehe… Siapa tahu ada yang kelewatan, ketinggalan, kelupaan, dll, dsj, dst, dsb, dkk. _Happy reading_!

.

* * *

.

**Extraordinary Fairytale**

_By: Shinku Amakusa a.k.a Shia_

Disc: Bleach is Tite Kubo's, not mine

Warning: OOC, AU, mistypo, etc, etc

.

.

* * *

.

_**Chapter 5 ~ Lover's quarrel**_

.

Mereka berdua hanya diam dan saling memandang satu sama lain. Mereka tidak bisa berkata-kata. Mereka sama-sama merasa heran dengan perasaan yang melingkupi mereka saat ini, betapa mereka begitu menikmati keheningan di antara mereka dan menyadari betapa nyamannya hanya dengan bertukar pandang satu sama lain seperti itu. Waktu seolah terhenti untuk sesaat.

Tapi, sayang sekali pada kenyatannya tidak.

"Ah, _gomen_!" Rukia segera melepaskan kontak mata itu dan berusaha berdiri dengan terburu-buru. Ichigo juga ikut berdiri dan membersihkan debu dan rumput yang menempel di tuxedonya.

"Siapa kau? Kau tidak terlihat seperti pencuri…"

Telinga Rukia langsung menegang mendengar kata-kata itu.

"Apa? Aku memang bukan pencuri!"

"Lalu, kenapa kau memanjat tembok? Mencurigakan sekali…" Ichigo kembali mengamati Rukia dari atas sampai bawah. Ia tidak percaya cewek dengan gaun yang begitu indah di hadapannya itu barusan memanjat tembok. Ia tidak bisa membayangkannya.

"Eh? Ee… _eeto_…" Rukia mendadak kehilangan kata-katanya. Bagaimana ia harus menjelaskan situasinya kepada orang asing di hadapannya ini?

"Sebaiknya kau bicara jujur dan aku akan mengampunimu, pendek."

Urat berkedut langsung muncul di dahi Rukia begitu mendengar panggilan tidak menyenangkan dari cowok di hadapannya.

"Apa katamu?" geram Rukia. "Jangan panggil aku pendek, kepala jeruk!"

Sekarang giliran Ichigo yang memiliki urat berkedut di kepalanya.

"Kauuu… Kau panggil aku apa tadi…?"

"Kepala jeruk!"

"Pendek!"

"Kepala je…" Ucapan Rukia terhenti ketika ia terlihat seperti menyadari sesuatu.

"Apa? Kenapa kau lihat-lihat begitu, pendek?" tanya Ichigo risih ketika Rukia memandanginya dari atas sampai bawah.

'_Kepala jeruk…? Rambut orange… tuxedo hitam…? Apa dia adalah orang yang dibicarakan para peri itu?'_ tanya Rukia dalam hati.

"Hei! Sebaiknya kau cepat mengaku sebelum aku menyeretmu ke penjara karena telah menyusup masuk ke dalam istana.

"Aku bukan pencuri!" jerit Rukia kesal.

"Lalu apa?"

"Aku hanya sedang mencari seseorang!"

"Siapa?"

"Uh… itu…" Rukia kembali berpikir untuk sesaat. "Apakah di pesta ada cowok lain yang berambut orange dan memakai tuxedo hitam?"

Ichigo menaikkan alisnya. "Namanya siapa?" tanya Ichigo.

"Entahlah." Rukia menggelengkan kepalanya. "Aku tidak tahu."

"Haaah?" Ichigo bertambah heran. "Bagaimana kau mencari seseorang kalau tidak tahu namanya?"

"Aku hanya diminta beberapa orang untuk mencarinya."

"Siapa yang kau sebut 'beberapa orang' itu?"

"Eeto… beberapa 'orang' aneh yang susah dijelaskan." Rukia memutar bola matanya.

Ichigo terdiam sebentar._ 'Tuxedo hitam? Banyak juga pangeran yang memakai tuxedo hitam. Tapi yang berambut orange mencolok seperti ini jelas-jelas hanya aku.'_

"Heeii…" panggil Rukia sambil melambai-lambaikan tangannya di hadapan Ichigo. "Kau mendengarku?"

"Iya, iya." jawab Ichigo sambil memandang Rukia. "Mungkin aku adalah orang yang kau cari. Sepertinya hanya aku yang memenuhi kriteria yang kau sebutkan." Ichigo menunjuk dirinya sendiri.

Rukia membulatkan matanya, kemudian menutupnya dan menggeleng sambil mendesah pelan.

"Apa-apaan reaksi itu?" tanya Ichigo kesal.

"Tidak apa-apa… aku hanya tidak menyangka akan menemukannya secepat ini." Jawab Rukia asal sambil mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Bohong. Tatapanmu itu terlihat menyebalkan, tahu?"

"Kau juga menyebalkan." Rukia memandangnya balik.

"Apa katamu?" Urat berkedut kembali menghiasi wajah Ichigo. Tapi, ia segera menenangkan diri dan berdehem. "Lalu, ada perlu apa denganku?"

"Aku tidak menyangka harus melakukannya denganmu…" Lagi-lagi Rukia mendesah pelan.

"Kau ini benar-benar cari gara-gara ya…!" geram Ichigo.

"Dansa."

"Huh?"

"Aku harus berdansa denganmu. Itu yang disuruh oleh mereka."

Ichigo memandang sosok yang lebih pendek darinya itu dengan heran. Ia masih belum bisa mencerna kejadian ini dengan baik. Baginya ini kurang masuk akal. Kenapa cewek ini harus repot-repot memanjat tembok hanya untuk berdansa dengan orang yang bahkan dia sendiri tidak tahu? Kenapa ia mau menuruti perintah dari orang yang ia bilang aneh dan susah dijelaskan?

'_Dan kenapa juga aku peduli?'_ tanya Ichigo pada dirinya sendiri.

"Jadi?" tanya Rukia.

"Apanya?"

"Kau mau berdansa atau tidak?" tanya Rukia sambil memandangnya. _'Jawab saja tidak, dan aku bisa segera pulang. Yang penting kan aku sudah mengajak. Masalah dansa atau tidaknya kan tergantung dari yang diajak, mau atau tidak. Ya kan?'_

Ichigo terdiam sebentar. _'Cewek ini benar-benar aneh sekaligus misterius, juga jelas-jelas berbeda dengan putri-putri lain di dalam sana. Kalau aku berdansa dengannya mungkin _baka oyaji_ itu akan diam dan berhenti meributkan soal cucu di hadapanku. Lagipula, aku juga tidak perlu repot-repot mengurus rengekan dari para putri yang sejak tadi ribut mengajakku berdansa. Cewek ini pasti tidak akan mengejar-ngejarku karena sudah berdansa denganku dan itu artinya… akhirnya aku bisa hidup tenang!'_

"Kalau kau tidak mau juga tidak apa-apa kok! _Ja ne_!" Rukia mengambil keputusan dan membalikkan tubuhnya untuk melangkah pergi dengan senang hati.

"Tunggu dulu!" Ichigo menahan pergelangan tangannya.

Rukia berhenti dan menoleh ke arah Ichigo. "Apa lagi, kepala jeruk?"

"Ayo berdansa, pendek."

"Kau—!"

"Tapi hanya satu lagu saja. Mengerti?"

"Heh, kau pikir aku mau berdansa lama-lama denganmu?" tanya Rukia balik.

"Ya, ya, ya… ayo!" Ichigo memutar bola matanya dan menarik tangan Rukia.

"Eh, tung, tunggu dulu!" Rukia berusaha menahan tangan Ichigo yang menariknya Sekarang giliran Ichigo yang menatapnya kesal. "Kita tidak harus ke ruangan pesta, kan?"

"Jangan bercanda. Bagaimana kita bisa berdansa kalau tidak ada musiknya? Di sini kita tidak bisa mendengar musiknya sama sekali. Apalagi ruang dansa itu kedap suara. Memangnya kenapa?"

"Ehm… be, beberapa orang akan mengenaliku…" Rukia memainkan jari-jarinya gugup. _'Bisa gawat kalau Rangiku-san, Tatsuki dan Orihime-san melihatku di sini.'_

Ichigo memandang cewek itu. Entah kenapa rasanya aneh melihat sosok yang tadi dengan berani bertengkar dengannya itu terlihat begitu gugup. _Mungkin itu memang sesuatu yang buruk baginya_, pikir Ichigo. Tidak tahu kenapa dan bagaimana, Ichigo merasa bisa sedikit memahami dan merasakan kegugupan gadis di hadapannya itu. _Lucu juga melihatnya seperti itu_, Ichigo tersenyum kecil. Ia menepuk kepala Rukia pelan, membuat gadis berambut hitam itu mendongak dan menatapnya heran.

"Tenang saja. Aku akan menutupi wajahmu." Ichigo tersenyum tipis. "Tidak akan ada yang bisa mengenalimu ketika kau ada di pelukanku. Kau akan baik-baik saja bersamaku."

Kata-kata itu berhasil membuat rona pink menghiasi wajah Rukia. Untung saja keadaan di sekelilingnya agak gelap, sehingga Ichigo tidak bisa melihat wajah Rukia yang memerah malu. Kata-kata cowok berambut orange itu menggema terus di kepala Rukia. Sebaris kalimat yang simple, tapi entah kenapa Rukia merasa begitu tenang dan percaya padanya.

"Huh, kau pikir kau siapa?" tanya Rukia, menyembunyikan kegugupan yang tiba-tiba datang kepadanya.

"Pangeranmu, mungkin?" jawab Ichigo asal, sebuah senyum jahil terlihat di wajahnya.

"Ap, apa—?" Kata-kata itu justru membuat Rukia semakin merona. Tapi kata-kata Rukia terhenti ketika Ichigo mengulurkan tangannya.

"Ayo, tuan putri…" Ichigo memandangnya.

Rukia terdiam sesaat sebelum kemudian perlahan-lahan meraih tangan Ichigo yang terulur itu. Kegugupan dan ketakutannya mendadak hilang dalam sekejap begitu Ichigo menggenggam tangannya dengan lembut.

'_Apa ini juga termasuk sihir…?'_

_.

* * *

_

_._

Musik klasik yang indah bergema di seluruh ruangan dansa. Banyak pasangan-pasangan yang berdansa di tengah, tepat di lantai dansa. Tetapi sejak beberapa saat yang lalu, pusat perhatian teralih kepada pasangan yang sedang asyik berdansa di tengah-tengah lantai dansa. Pasangan dengan warna pakaian yang saling berlawanan satu sama lain. Sang pangeran mengenakan setelah tuxedo yang hitam bagaikan langit malam, sedangkan sang putri mengenakan gaun putih seputih salju.

Walaupun begitu, semua orang yang ada di sana juga bisa melihat kalau mereka berdua benar-benar serasi satu sama lain. Mereka berdansa bagaikan sepasang kekasih yang saling mencintai. Dari bagaimana cara mereka memandang satu sama lain, bagaimana sang pangeran menyentuh sang putri, bagaimana ia menuntun langkah sang putri, bagiamana mereka berdua bergerak begitu seirama dengan alunan music dansa, semua itu seolah-olah mengatakan kalau mereka dimabuk cinta.

Ya, seolah-olah, kalau kau menghitung pertengkaran sebagai bentuk dari cinta juga.

"Jangan menginjak kakiku, kepala jeruk." desis Rukia.

"Hoho… itu seharusnya kata-kataku, pendek." Ichigo tersenyum jahil. "Kau terlihat gugup dan tegang, ya kan?"

"Di, diam!" Rukia memutar bola matanya. "Aku sudah lama tidak berdansa."

"Apa itu alasan?"

"Itu kenyataan."

"Atau… kau hanya tidak bisa menahan diri karena berdansa dengan seorang pangeran yang tampan sepertiku?" Cengiran di wajah Ichigo semakin lebar.

"Heh, percaya diri sekali kau?" Rukia menggembungkan pipinya. "Jangan terlalu memuji dirimu sendiri, kepala jeruk."

"Yaah, kau tahu? Hampir semua putri yang ada di ruangan ini ingin berdansa denganku. Kau harusnya bersyukur bisa mendapatkan kesempatan langka ini. Ooops, _kau_ juga _ingin_ berdansa denganku, ya?"

"_**Aku**_ tidak ingin berdansa denganmu. _**Seseorang**_ ingin _**aku**_ berdansa denganmu."

"Alasan lagi, pendek?"

"Sudah kubilang, kan? Itu kenyataan."

"Kuanggap itu sebagai 'ya'."

Rukia memandangnya tajam. "Kau ini benar-benar menyebalkan." gumamnya.

Ichigo tertawa kecil mendengar reaksi Rukia. Ia menggenggam tangan Rukia lebih erat dan Rukia terkesiap ketika menyadari kalau Ichigo mempererat genggamannya dan mendekapnya lebih dekat dengannya.

"A, a… apa yang kau lakukan, kepala jeruk?" tanya Rukia, berusaha menyembunyikan rona pink di wajahnya dan menahan nafasnya tanpa sadar.

"Memenuhi janjiku. Bukankah sudah kubilang kalau aku tidak akan membiarkan seorang pun di ruangan ini mengenalimu, kan?"

"Uh, oh… ya…" Rukia memalingkan wajahnya untuk menyembunyikan rasa malunya.

"Jangan melihat yang lain. Pastikan hanya sosokku yang ada di matamu."

Kata-kata Ichigo barusan seperti sebuah mantera sihir. Rukia menoleh dengan reflek begitu Ichigo mengatakan kata-kata itu dan sekarang ia tidak bisa mengalihkan tatapannya dari bola mata amber yang juga tengah menatapnya. Sensasi aneh itu kembali datang dan memenuhi diri Rukia. Ia tidak bisa mengalihkan pandangannya, ia tidak ingin. Kedua bola mata amber itu begitu lembut dan menenangkan, membuatnya terhanyut dalam keindahannya. Sentuhan di tubuhnya pun terasa begitu kuat, tetapi juga begitu lembut. Rukia tidak pernah bertemu dengan cowok ini sebelumnya, tapi kenapa ia bisa merasa begitu aman dalam sentuhannya?

Di sisi lain, Ichigo juga tengah mempertanyakan tubuhnya yang bergerak tanpa berpikir. Ia tidak tahu kenapa ia berbuat seperti itu. Ia tidak tahu kenapa ia menyentuh cewek di hadapannya itu begitu hati-hati, juga begitu kuat, seolah tak ingin melepaskannya. Ia tidak tahu bagaimana kata-kata tadi bisa keluar dari mulutnya. Menyentuhnya seperti ini dan berdansa dengan begitu dekat seperti ini terasa begitu nyaman. Walaupun ia belum pernah bertemu dengan cewek itu sebelumnya, tapi semua terasa begitu benar. Semua terasa seperti sudah seharusnya seperti itu. Ia benar-benar ingin menyentuh rambut hitamnya, pipinya yang merona, dan mungkin mencium keningnya, matanya, pipinya, semuanya. Ichigo merasa begitu hangat dan nyaman hanya dengan menatap sepasang bola mata amethyst di hadapannya itu. Ia tidak pernah merasakan hal seperti itu dengan wanita manapun kecuali almarhum mamanya. Tanpa sadar Ichigo bertanya dalam hati, apakah cewek itu juga merasakan hal yang sama dengannya?

Tanpa ada seorang pun yang menyadari, beberapa pasang mata memandang pasangan itu dengan berbagai ekspresi. Isshin tidak bisa berhenti tersenyum seperti orang gila, sedangkan seorang cewek berambut orange mengepalkan tangannya begitu kuat dengan sebuah tatapan membunuh di matanya.

.

.

Tbc

.

* * *

AN: Whoaaaa! Aku bener-bener pingin jadi Rukiaaaa! Tatapannya Ichigo, sentuhannya Ichigo, senyumnya, semuanyaaa… Aduuhh… bisa meleleh di tempat kalau aku yang ada di situ! Kyaaa! XD _*fangirl mode: on*_ Sayang banget kalau tadi Rukia batal dansa sama Ichigo! Aku aja deh yang gantiin! XP _*di-hakuren sama Rukia*_

Ehem! _Gomen ne, minna-san_… Updateku nggak kilat lagi ya? Hahaha… yang penting kan tetep update! Ya nggak? Wkwkwkwk… Jadiii? Gimana? Gimana? Aku memenuhi janji kan? Chapter ini full Ichiruki! Yay! Setelah 3 chapter tanpa Ichiruki (walaupun pairing ficnya ichiruki) akhirnya muncul juga full chapter buat mereka berdua! Banzaaaiii…! Gimana menurut kalian? Apa yang kurang? Kurang memuaskan? Terlalu panjang? _Just tell me with reviews! Okay_?

Thanks banget buat semua yang mau dan bersedia repot-repot nge-review! _I love you, guys_! *muah* Thanks juga buat yang sudah baca, tapi nggak review. Tapiii… aku bakal lebih bahagia kalau kalian review juga, jadi aku tahu kalau kalian baca fic ini, suka atau nggak. Segala bentuk kritik diterima dengan senang hati, asalkan kritik yang membangun ya? Hehehe… Nggak membangun juga nggak apa-apa deh… Hahahaha… XD

_Last but not least_, _arigatou gozaimasu_ and _ja matta_!


	6. Parting and jealousy

Review reply!

**Mitama134666**: Makasih udah review yaaa… Hahaha, kalau pairingnya bisa diganti, pasti udah aku ganti IchiShia duluan! Wkwkwkwk… :p Review lagi yaa? :)

**vvvv**: Thanks udah review! Wah, adegan kiss? Hahahahaha… XD aku juga maunya masukkin adegan itu, tapi entah kenapa nggak nemu bagian yang pas buat masukkinnya. Mungkin di chapter berikutnya, atau mungkin di fic lainnya. Hahahaha… tunggu aja deh… oia, jangan lupa review lagi yaa… :)

**nameless**: Thanks for keep reviewing in my English fic, too! Because I don't provide review reply on the English version, I'll get it for you here. Hehehe… Really really thanks for your concern! I really touched… hahahaha… XD And, I made a _slight_ difference between the English and Indo version. Really-really small. But, still, I think the Indo version got more explanation and details than the English one, because it's definitely easier to write in my own language than other's. Wkwkwkwkwk… Anyway, I hope you enjoy this one!

**Freeze Moon**: Makasih udah review… :) Paling suka chap yang lalu? Wah, jadi malu… hahahaha… emang chapter 5 tu yang paling romantis sejauh ini sih… hahaha… btw, jangan lupa review lagi ya!

Bagi yang udah review tapi belum dapat review reply, boleh protes kok. Hehehe… Siapa tahu emang ketinggalan atau kelupaan belum kebales. (tapi jangan sampe deh… hehehe)

_Happy reading, minna-san_!

* * *

.

.

**Extraordinary Fairytale**

_By: Shinku Amakusa a.k.a Shia_

Disc: Bleach is Tite Kubo's, not mine

Warning: OOC, AU, mistypo, etc, etc

.

.

.

**Chapter 6 ~ Parting and jealousy**

.

Tanpa ada yang menyadari, beberapa orang mengawasi mereka dengan pikiran yang berbeda-beda. Isshin tidak bisa berhenti tersenyum seperti orang gila, sedangkan seorang cewek berambut orange mengepalkan tangannya kuat-kuat dan tatapan tajam dari matanya.

"Kau bisa membuat orang lain ikut gila melihat cengiranmu, _'tou-san_." sindir Karin.

"Karin-chan! Ayah hanya tidak bisa menahan senyumnya karena ia terlalu bahagia!" Yuzu mencoba membela raja Karakura Kingdom itu.

"Ya, Karin-chan! Lihat, lihat! Ichigo benar-benar berdansa dengan seorang putri! Akhirnyaaaa…!" Isshin maish tidak melepaskan pandangannya dari pasangan yang masih menjadi tontonan para undangan pesta dansa itu. "Ini benar-benar perkembangan yang bagus! Benar-benar hebat!"

"Ichi-nii sudah berdansa dengan putri berambut orange itu juga kan sebelumnya? Kenapa baru ribut-ribut sekarang?" Karin menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Tapi, aku tidak pernah melihat Ichi-nii begitu bahagia seperti itu sebelumnya. Tidak juga dengan Orihime-san." gumam Yuzu.

"Dia sama sekali tidak berdansa dengan putri berambut orange itu. Kau tidak sadar, Karin-chan? Dia hanya bergerak seperti robot dan tampak malas-malasan." Isshin menoleh. "Lihat Ichigo yang sekarang. Dia benar-benar terlihat seperti tidak ingin melepaskan putri di hadapannya itu. Dia benar-benar memiliki ekspresi yang membuat semua putri memandang ke arah mereka dengan iri! Ahahahaha! Itu baru putraku!"

"Ah! Ichi-nii tersenyum!" Yuzu mendadak berdiri dan berlari mendekatke arah balkon untuk bisa melihat ekspresi kakak laki-laki kesayangannya itu dengan lebih jelas. "Aku hapir tidak pernah melihat wajah Ichi-nii tersenyum seperti itu kepada orang lain… Dan juga, caranya memandang putri itu, kurasa kali ini Ichi-nii benar-benar jatuh cinta!"

Karin yang akhirnya juga penasaran ikut mendekat ke balkon dan berdiri di samping Yuzu, mengamati keadaan di bawah dengan mata kepalanya sendiri. Melihat pasangan yang sedang menjadi pusat perhatian di bawah sana, ia tersenyum.

"Mungkin kalian benar…"

.

* * *

.

Orihime mengepalkan tangannya kuat-kuat dan menggeram kesal. Ia benar-benar tidak menyukai apa yang dilihatnya. Pangeran idamannya tengah berdansa dengan seorang putri lain, yang bukan dirinya, dan tersenyum bahagia. Pangeran itu bahkan tidak tersenyum seperti itu kepadanya. Itu artinya, pangeran Ichigo lebih memilih putri pendek itu daripada dirinya. Ia tidak bisa menahan diri dipermalukan seperti ini lebih jauh lagi. Ia harus tahu siapa putri itu.

Tapi sayangnya, ia tidak bisa. Ichigo benar-benar menghalanginya untuk bisa melihat putri itu, bahkan untuk mengenali wajahnya saja tidak bisa. Ia sama sekali tidak bisa mengenali putri yang berpakaian serba putih itu. Ini membuatnya semakin kesal.

'_Aku tidak boleh melepaskan mereka dari pandanganku! Aku harus tahu siapa putri sialan itu! Aku tidak akan membiarkan Kurosaki-kun memilihnya daripada aku! Tidak akan!'_

.

* * *

.

Waktu terus berjalan tanpa terasa, termasuk pasangan yang sedang berdansa di tengah-tengah _ballroom_ itu. Mereka masih terus berdansa dan saling memandang satu sama lain seolah-olah dunia milik berdua bagi mereka. Musik terus mengalun, berganti dari musik satu ke musik lain, begitu juga jarum jam yang terus bergerak.

Ding! Dong!

Rukia tersadar ketika mendengar bunyi dentuman jam besar yang ada di ruangan itu. Mendadak gerakannya terhenti dan ia menoleh ke sekelilingnya dengan panik, seperti mencari sesuatu. Ichigo yang juga terpaksa berhenti berdansa memperhatikan tingkah Rukia dengan kening berkerut.

'_Ti… tidak… Tidak mungkin…'_

Ya, jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 12 malam.

.

"_Jangan lupa. Kau harus kembali ketika jam menunjukkan pukul 12 malam karena sihirnya akan menghilang. Kami akan menjemputmu di luar istana." Byakuya mengingatkan._

.

Kata-kata peri Byakuya kembali terngiang di kepalanya dengan sangat jelas. Bola mata violetnya masih tidak bisa lepas dari jam besar yang di ruangan itu dan tangannya mendadak gemetar.

'_Tidak… jangan bilang… kalau waktuku sudah habis… Aku masih ingin berada di sini. Aku masih ingin bersama dengannya. Aku tidak ingin kembali….!'_

Ichigo yang bisa merasakan getaran dari tangan Rukia yang masih digenggamnya menjadi khawatir. Ia memandang putri yang berwajah cemas di hadapannya itu dengan lembut. Perlahan ia menggenggam tangan Rukia lebih erat, membuat Rukia menyadari sesuatu.

"Ada a—"

"Aku harus pergi." Potong Rukia sambil menarik tangannya dari genggaman Ichigo dan mengambil satu langkah mundur.

Ichigo tidak mempercayai pendengarannya saat itu. Melihat ekspresi Ichigo yang tidak percaya, Rukia mengulangi kata-katanya.

"Aku harus pergi. Maafkan aku." Rukia kembali menatap mata Ichigo dengan tatapan bersalah. "Maafkan aku."

Setelah mengucapkan permintaan maafnya yang terakhir, Rukia segera membalikkan badannya dan berlari pergi secepat yang ia bisa. Ichigo sendiri masih berdiri di tempatnya dan tidak bisa bergerak sedikitpun. Ia tidak bisa berpikir. Ucapan Rukia terngiang-ngiang terus di kepalanya, membuatnya benar-benar tidak mengerti apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

Ichigo bisa merasakan kehangatan yang tadi masih digenggamnya perlahan menjauh dan menghilang, membuat ia menyadari kalau yang sedang terjadi ini adalah kenyataan. Pemilik kehangatan itu sudah tidak ada lagi di hadapannya.

'_Apa ini berarti… perpisahan…? Aku tidak akan bisa lagi bertemu dengannya…?'_

Ichigo mengepalkan tangannya. Ia tidak menyukai pertanyaan yang muncul di kepalanya, apalagi membayangkan kemungkinan terburuknya.

'_Aku tidak mau! Aku tidak akan membiarkan semuanya berakhir seperti ini! Aku tidak akan membiarkannya pergi! Aku tidak ingin kehilangan lagi!'_

Dengan itu, Ichigo segera melesat keluar dari ruangan itu dan mencari sang putri.

.

* * *

.

Sementara itu, Rukia berlari secepat mungkin untuk mencari jalan keluar dan memilih untuk tidak menghiraukan rasa nyeri yang sejak tadi menyerang dadanya. Sejujurnya, ia benar-benar tidak ingin pergi. Ia benar-benar menikmati dan merasa nyaman berada bersama pangeran itu. Ia tidak ingin semuanya berakhir seperti ini. Tapi, ia tidak punya pilihan lain. Sarung tangan putihnya mulai terlihat samar dan sebagian penampilannya sudah hampir kembali seperti semula. Ia tidak bisa bersikeras berada di dalam sana dan membiarkan semua sihirnya menghilang di hadapan pangeran itu. Ia tidak sanggup mengambil resiko kalau sampai pangeran yang bahkan ia tidak tahu namanya itu melihat wujud aslinya.

'_Ya… aku takut.'_ Rukia menggumam dalam hati. _'Ia tidak akan mau berdansa lagi denganku kalau ia tahu penampilanku seperti ini! Aku bukan siapa-siapa… Aku… bukanlah seorang putri yang pantas mendapatkan seorang pangeran…'_

"Hei, pendek!"

Rukia mendadak berhenti mendengar suara itu. Ia mengenalinya. Perlahan Rukia menoleh dan mendapati sosok yang familiar di matanya.

"Jangan memanggilku pendek, kepala jeruk!"

"Kenapa kau harus pergi?" Ichigo tidak menghiraukan omelan kecil Rukia.

"A, aku hanya harus pergi. Tidak ada alasan."

"Paling tidak, beritahu aku namamu!"

"Aku R—" Rukia tidak melanjutkan kata-katanya ketika menyadari sihirnya benar-benar mulai menghilang lebih cepat. Rukia segera membalikkan badannya dan kembali berlari. Tetapi, kali ini, Ichigo berlari mengikutinya.

"Jangan mengikutiku!" jerit Rukia.

"Kenapa?"

"Po, pokoknya jangan!"

"Kalau begitu, jangan pergi!"

"Kumohon…! Jangan mengejarku!"

"Tidak mau!"

Mendengar jawaban keras kepala Ichigo, Rukia menggeram kesal. Ia berhenti dan berbalik menghadap Ichigo sambil melepas sepatu di kaki kirinya.

"Sudah kubilaaang… jangan ikuti akuuu!" geram Rukia dan ia melemparkan sepatu kacanya dengan kecepatan dan kekuatan tinggi tepat ke wajah Ichigo. "Dasar kepala jeruk bodoh!"

Duak!

Lemparan Rukia berhasil mengenai kepala Ichigo dengan telak, membuatnya berhenti dan jatuh terduduk, menggeram kesakitan. Rukia mengambil kesempatan itu untuk berlari pergi dan membuat Ichigo kehilangan jejaknya di tengah gelapnya malam. Ichigo benar-benar sudah tidak bisa menemukan sosoknya, bahkan bayangannya pun tidak.

Yang ditinggalkan putri misterius itu padanya sekarang hanyalah sebuah sepatu kaca dan sedikit kehangatan yang masih bisa Ichigo rasakan di tangannya. Ichigo menjerit frustrasi dan memejamkan matanya kesal.

'_Dia benar-benar pencuri handal… bahkan hatiku pun berhasil ia curi…'_

.

* * *

.

Sementara itu, dari balik salah satu pilar yang tidak jauh dari tempat itu, seorang putri berambut orange melihat semuanya dengan jelas. Sangat jelas. Rahangnya mengeras ketika ia menggeramkan satu kata,

"Rukia….!"

.

.

.

Tbc

.

* * *

AN: Whoaaa…! Maaf, maaf… kali ini updatenya terlambat…! Harusnya minggu lalu aku udah update, tapi nggak sempet. Hiks… maaf… T.T Maaf kalau chapter ini agak kacau. Ini kubuat di tengah-tengah Try Out sih. Apalagi aku lagi sakit, makanya nggak tahu apa otakku berfungsi normal atau nggak. Yah, pokoknya semoga memuaskan deh.

Seperti biasa, maaf buat segala mistypo, OOCness, dsb, dll, dkk, dst, blablabla… Makasih buat semua yang udah review di chapter lalu. Makasih juga yang sudah nge-fave ataupun story alert cerita ini! Love you, guys! Jangan lupa review chapter ini juga ya! Semakin banyak review, aku bisa cepet sembuh dan update lebih cepet! Ahahahahahaha… XD _Just kidding, just kidding_… XP

_Last but not least, arigatou gozaimasu and ja matta_!


	7. A half pair of glass shoe

.

.

**Extraordinary Fairytale**

_By: Shinku Amakusa a.k.a Shia_

Disc: Bleach is Tite Kubo's, not mine

Warning: OOC, AU, mistypo, etc, etc

.

.

* * *

.

_**Chapter 7 ~ A half pair of glass shoe**_

.

"Kau benar-benar kurang ajar ya?"

Rukia menaikkan sebelah alisnya dan menatap gadis berambut orange di depannya dengan heran.

"Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti apa yang kau bicarakan, Orihime-san…"

"Jangan berpura-pura lugu gitu deh! Kau pikir aku tidak tahu kalau kau adalah cewek sialan yang berdansa dengan Kurosaki-kun kemarin malam?" bentak Orihime kesal. Matanya berkilat-kilat marah.

"Kurosaki… kun?" Rukia kembali mengerutkan keningnya. Ia berusaha menerka dan mengira-ngira siapa yang sedang dibicarakan Orihime. "Siapa itu?"

"Jangan membuatku ingin membunuhmu saat ini juga, cewek rendahan." Orihime mendesis kesal. "Kau bilang kau tidak tahu siapa dia? Itu benar-benar hal paling bodoh yang pernah kudengar."

Rukia kembali berpikir dan mengingat-ingat.

'_Aku hanya berdansa dengan satu orang kemarin malam. Si kepala jeruk… dan orang yang Orihime paling ingin untuk diajak berdansa…'_

Mata Rukia perlahan membelalak lebar begitu potongan puzzle di kepalanya mulai terlihat jelas.

'_Jangan-jangan… kepala jeruk itu… adalah…'_

"…pangeran…?" Suara Rukia bahkan nyaris tidak terdengar.

"Huh, sepertinya otakmu sudah kembali ya?"

"Ta, tapi… aku—"

"Aku tidak tahu bagaimana caramu bisa sampai ke istana dan bahkan sampai masuk ke dalamnya. Dan sejujurnya aku juga tidak peduli dengan apapun yang mau kau lakukan. Tapi, kau sudah benar-benar keterlaluan!"

"Orihime-san, aku—"

"Aku benar-benar paling benci dengan orang yang mencuri segala sesuatu milikku ataupun segala sesuatu yang akan menjadi milikku. Dan kau baru saja masuk ke dalam daftar itu."

"Ma, maafkan aku, aku tidak bermak—"

"Sekali lagi kau berani melangkah keluar dari rumah ini tanpa ijinku dan mencoba apapun yang berhubungan dengan Kurosaki-kun, aku akan memberitahu mama tentang hal ini dan kupastikan kau bisa segera menyambut kehidupan sebagai gelandangan." Orihime menatapnya tajam. "Mengerti?"

Rukia mengangguk pelan.

"Maafkan aku."

.

* * *

.

**Di Istana Karakura**

.

"Jadi, kapan kau akan menikah dengan putri itu?"

Tidak ada jawaban.

"Bagaimana kau akan melamarnya?"

Negatif.

"Atauuu… jangan-jangan kau malah sudah melamarnya?"

Diam.

"Mungkin kita harus mengundangnya tinggal di sini bahkan sebelum kalian menikah?"

Helaan nafas…

"Oh, siapa namanya tadi?"

…yang sangat berat.

"Bisakah kau diam untuk sedetik saja?" Ichigo menatap ayahnya kesal.

"Kau ini kenapa sih? Kenapa malah kelihatan seperti orang depresi begitu? Seingatku kau bahkan tersenyum ketika berdansa kemarin malam."

"Aku—"

"Dan aku belum berubah pikun!" Ishhin tertawa.

"Aku benar-benar sedang ingin membunuh orang sekarang."

Isshin langsung terdiam saat itu juga.

"O-Oke…" jawabnya sambil mengangkat tangannya menyerah.

Lagi-lagi Ichigo menghela nafas berat.

"Kuberitahu satu hal: aku tidak mungkin menikah besok. Dan asal kau tahu, aku bahkan tidak tahu namanya ataupun bagaimana cara untuk bisa bertemu dengannya lagi. Jadi, lupakan saja." Ichigo berdiri dan berjalan pergi tanpa melihat ke arah ayahnya lagi.

"Ya ampun… aku tidak pernah menyangka kalau seorang wanita bisa membuatmu begitu depresi sampai seperti itu, nak…" Isshin tersenyum jahil.

"Otou-san, apa Ichi-nii akan baik-baik saja?" tanya Yuzu khawatir.

"Tenang saja. Dia pasti baik-baik saja!" Isshin membelai kepala Yuzu lembut.

"Tahu dari mana? Dia kelihatan seperti orang yang tidak bernyawa begitu… Dasar menyedihkan." Karin menghela nafas.

"Memang dia sedang kehilangan nyawanya sekarang. Tapi tenang saja, Ichigo adalah putraku. Dia pasti bisa mencari jalan untuk menemukannya kembali, apapun yang terjadi."

Senyum Isshin mengembang lebar ketika mengatakan hal itu.

.

* * *

.

Rukia menutup pintu kamarnya perlahan dan terdiam. Ie menempelkan punggunya di daun pintu dan memejamkan matanya. Ia menghela nafas panjang dan berat.

"Ini… tidak mungkin…" gumamnya.

Tubuh Rukia perlahan merosot ke bawah dan terduduk di lantai dengan punggung yang masih bersandar di pintu. Kepalanya terasa pusing dan mulai berdenyut-denyut sekarang. Ia mengacak-acak rambutnya sendiri seperti orang frustasi. Dan ya, dia memang sedang frustrasi.

"Bagaimana bisa… kepala jeruk itu… adalah pangeran? Kenapa… kenapa para peri tidak jelas itu juga menyuruhku berdansa dengannya? Kenapa juga aku setuju tanpa berpikir lebih jauh? Kenapa…" Rukia mengecilkan volume suaranya, setengah berbisik dan menanyakan sesuatu pada dirinya sendiri. "…kenapa aku tidak bisa berhenti memikirkannya…?"

Rukia merasa wajahnya menghangat akibat pertanyaannya barusan. Ia segera membenamkan wajahnya ke kedua telapak tangannya.

"Aaaaaaahhhh! Ini benar-benar kacaauuu!"

Tiba-tiba, Rukia merasa menyenggol sesuatu yang dingin di lantai. Ia berhenti mengacak-acak rambutnya dan menutupi wajahnya untuk menoleh dan melihat benda itu…

.

_Sebuah sepatu kaca_

.

…adalah satu-satunya hal yang ditinggalkan gadis misterius itu di sini. Sebuah bukti nyata kehadirannya di istana malam kemarin. Satu lagi bukti yang tidak terlihat adalah kehangatan yang masih terasa di tangannya. Tidak kurang, tidak lebih. Gadis itu datang dengan cara yang tidak wajar, juga pergi dengan cara yang tidak wajar juga. Mereka hanya melewatkan waktu kurang dari semalam bersama dan mereka sama-sama saling belum mengenal satu sama lain. Tapi….

"…kenapa aku tidak bisa berhenti memikirkannya?" gumam Ichigo pada sepatu kaca yang ada dalam genggamannya.

Ichigo tertawa pelan.

"Sepertinya dia juga mencuri kewarasanku." Ia tersenyum. "Ini benar-benar kejahatan serius dan bagaimana mungkin aku akan membiarkan pencurinya melarikan diri dariku?"

Genggaman Ichigo pada sepatu kaca itu menguat.

"Aku harus mendapatkan kewarasan dan hatiku kembali. Aku tidak akan membiarkan pencurinya hidup tenang di luar sana sementara milikku ada padanya."

Kali ini Ichigo berdiri dan sebuah senyum percaya diri tersungging di wajahnya yang tampan.

"Aku harus menemukanmu, pendek."

.

.

.

Tbc

.

* * *

AN: Pertama-tama, kalian pasti sudah bosen denger kata-kata ini dari aku, tapiii… tetep aja aku harus bilang. Gomenasai karena hamper seabad baru sempet update! *lebay mode: on* Sori bangeettt… hikss… T.T Habisnya baru selesai UNAS sih, makanya baru sempet update sekarang. Maaf juga, setelah lama nggak update, malah update nyampah kayak gini. Aku tahu chapter ini datar banget dan hampir nggak ada isinya. Tapi gimanapun juga, aku berusaha untuk ngasih update… hehehe…

Maaf buat mistypo, kegejean tingkat tinggi, dan macam-macam hal lainnya yang bikin kalian nggak nyaman bacanya. Makasih buat yang udah review…. love you guys! Maaf, kali ini aku nggak sempet bales satu-satu. Aku bener-bener berterima kasih karena kalian udah mau baca dan review ceritaku _And please… will you also kindly give me review this time_? Hehehe…

_Last but not least, arigatou gozaimasu and ja matta_!


	8. Looking for the moon

.

.

**Extraordinary Fairytale**

_By: Shinku Amakusa a.k.a Shia_

Disc: Bleach is Tite Kubo's, not mine

Warning: OOC, AU, grammatical error, misspelling, etc, etc

.

.

* * *

**Chapter 8 – Looking for the moon**

.

"Mau ke mana kau, Ichigo?" tanya Renji ketika melihat sang pangeran sudah muncul pagi-pagi begini dan menghampiri kudanya dengan pakaian siap untuk keluar istana. "Sejak kapan kau berburu sepagi ini?" Renji kembali menyimpulkan sendiri. Ia tidak sungkan-sungkan pada sang putra mahkota pewaris tahta kerajaan Karakura itu karena mereka teman sejak kecil. Lagipula, Ichigo memang lebih suka jika Renji memperlakukannya sebagai teman daripada sebagai pangeran yang berbeda kedudukan.

"Hei, bisa bantu aku tidak?" Ichigo memilih untuk mengabaikan pertanyaan Renji.

"Aku sedang tidak dalam mood untuk berburu" jawab Renji sambil mengibaskan tangannya.

"Siapa yang bilang kita akan berburu?" tanya Ichigo heran.

Renji memandangnya dengan dahi berkerut. Kalau bukan untuk berburu, lalu kenapa Ichigo mau keluar istana? Biasanya tidak ada alasan lain bagi Ichigo untuk meninggalkan istana kecuali untuk berburu bersamanya dan Chad, atau terkadang bersama paduka raja (kalau sedang dalam keadaan normal).

"Lalu? Kalau bukan berburu, untuk apa kau mau keluar istana?" Renji menyuarakan pikirannya.

"Aku mau mencari seseorang. Apa kau masih ingat daftar tempat-tempat yang sudah kau kunjungi ketika kau membagikan undangan pesta?"

"Ingat sih. Tapi kalau kau mau mencari seseorang dengan mendatangi semuanya, itu benar-benar mustahil karena terlalu banyak. Apa kau ingat ciri-ciri orang yang mau kau cari?" Renji mencoba membantu.

"Pendek," jawab Ichigo sambil tersenyum. Ia bahkan tidak sadar membiarkan dirinya tersenyum ketika semua ingatan tentang kejadian di pesta dansa dan sosok tertentu terputar dengan sangat jelas di dalam kepalanya. Ia bisa mengingat setiap detil sosok gadis dengan _dress_ putih itu.

"Dia adalah gadis pendek dengan rambut hitam dan bola mata ungu yang besar. Matanya terlihat dingin ketika sekilas kau memandangnya, tetapi jika kau semakin lama memandangnya, kau bisa terhanyut di dalamnya dan entah kenapa tidak ingin mengalihkan pandanganmu darinya. Selain itu, dia cukup keras kepala dan menyebalkan karena sikapnya yang agak cuek, tapi sebenarnya ia hanya berusaha untuk menutupi rasa malunya."

"Hei, hei, hei… kau ini sedang mendeskripsikan seseorang atau curhat?" tanya Renji.

Ichigo yang tersadar segera berdehem dan menarik kembali senyumnya. "Jangan banyak protes! Kau tahu tidak?"

"Mana bisa aku menebak seseorang kalau kau mendeskripsikannya secara abstrak seperti itu?" keluh Renji sambil mengangkat tangannya.

"Dasar babon. Masa begitu saja tidak mengerti?" ejek Ichigo.

"Hei! Siapa yang babon?!" Renji menoleh kesal.

"Sepertinya deskripsi Ichigo mirip dengan gadis yang kita temui di kediaman Nyonya Rangiku, ya?" tiba-tiba Chad ikut bersuara, membuat Ichigo dan Renji terlompat kaget.

"Benarkah?" tanya Ichigo yang segera pulih begitu menyadari kata-kata Chad.

"Yang mana ya itu?" tanya Renji.

"Gadis yang kau bilang menarik itu…" Chad kembali bersuara.

"Hee… menarik, ya?" sindir Ichigo.

Renji terdiam sebentar, sebelum kemudian wajahnya berubah warna menyerupai warna rambutnya. "I, itu kan sebelum aku tahu kalau ternyata dia incaranmu!" elaknya.

"Ya, ya, ya… Kumaafkan kalau kau mau memberitahuku tempatnya." Ichigo tersenyum menang.

"Tidak perlu mengancam begitu, aku juga pasti akan membantumu." Renji menepuk punggung Ichigo. "Lagipula, aku tidak bisa merebut cewek yang sudah membangkitkan jiwa Shakespeare mu" tambah Renji sambil tertawa mengejek.

Ichigo memandang Renji sewot. "Heh, lupakan! Aku minta tolong sama Chad saja!" keluh Ichigo kesal, yang kemudian disambut tertawa yang lebih keras lagi dari Renji dan Chad yang juga tidak bisa menyembunyikan senyum di wajahnya.

.

* * *

.

"Hei, hei, Orihime!" panggil Tatsuki ceria.

"Ya?" jawab Orihime yang tengah mengatur tatanan rambutnya.

"Kudengar pangeran Ichigo akan ke sini lho!"

Seketika itu juga, Orihime berdiri dari kursinya dan memandang Tatsuki dengan tatapan membulat lebar dan mulut menganga.

"Be, be, benarkah? Benarkah Kurosaki-kun akan kemari?" tanyanya tidak percaya.

"Tentu saja! Aku mendengarnya dari sumber yang terpercaya!"

"Ta, ta, tapi, kenapa dia tiba-tiba bisa kemari?" Orihime masih tidak bisa berbicara dengan lancar saking bahagia dan kagetnya.

"Mungkin ia mencarimu. Kemarin kau berdansa dengannya kan? Iya, benar! Dia pasti datang mencarimu, Hime!" Tatsuki tersenyum lebar.

"Tidak mungkin… Bagaimana bisa…?" Orihime masih tidak bisa percaya, walaupun senyum lebar dan mata yang berbinar-binar tidak bisa disembunyikan dari wajahnya.

"Namanya cinta kan akan selalu menemukan jalannya, walau ke ujung dunia sekalipun. Itu berarti dia adalah takdirmu, Hime!"

Orihime tidak bisa berkata-kata dan tertawa sambil memeluk Tatsuki bahagia. Ia bersorak senang dan menari-nari, membuat Rangiku datang dan heran melihat tingkah Orihime.

"Ada apa ini?" tanya Rangiku.

"Mama! Kurosaki-kun akan kemari!" Orihime memandang Rangiku dengan mata berkaca-kaca karena saking bahagianya.

"Benarkah?!" Rangiku ikut tersenyum lebar. "Ya ampun Orihime! Kau harus segera berdandan rapi sebelum Pangeran datang! Dia pasti akan meminangmu dan memintamu tinggal di istana bersama dengannya!" Rangiku ikutan heboh.

Sebelum menjawab, mendadak Orihime teringat sesuatu.

"Tapi, sebelum pangeran datang, kita harus menyingkirkan segala sesuatu yang tidak perlu." gumam Orihime.

"Maksudmu?" tanya Rangiku.

"Rukia. Dia tidak boleh ada di rumah ketika Kurosaki-kun datang. Kehadirannya hanya akan membawa sial dan bisa merusak suasana."

"Kalau begitu, suruh dia belanja makan malam saja." usul Tatsuki.

"Boleh juga…" gumam Rangiku sebelum kemudian berteriak memanggil Rukia untuk menurunkan perintahnya.

.

* * *

.

Dan begitulah ceritanya mengapa sekarang Rukia berada di pasar setelah aksi lebay penuh bentak-bentakan hanya untuk menyuruhnya ke pasar. Hanya karena Rukia mengusulkan untuk pergi ke pasar besok pagi mengingat berbagai alasan yang membuatnya enggan angkat kaki dari rumah, mendadak ketiga wanita di rumahnya secara bergantian memarahinya habis-habisan. Terutama Orihime. Seakan-akan dunia akan kiamat kalau Rukia tidak pergi ke pasar hari ini. Akhirnya Rukia mengalah dan mengikuti perintah ibu dan saudara-saudara tirinya yang memang tidak bisa ditolak.

Tas belanja yang semula kosong langsung terisi penuh bahan-bahan masakan mulai dari sayur, buah, dan lain sebagainya. Rukia tidak perlu repot mencari-cari toko untuk membeli barang-barang yang ia inginkan karena ia sudah memiliki toko langganan. Walaupun terkadang ia harus berusaha keras untuk menawar harga dari sang pemilik toko nyentrik yang selalu menggunakan topi garis-garis berwarna hijau.

"Tidak bisa lebih murah lagi?" Rukia memandang wortel-wortel pilihannya.

"Itu barang baru dan aku sudah menjualnya murah khusus untukmu, Kuchiki-san." Pemilik Urahara-_shoten_ itu tersenyum dan membuka kipas favoritnya.

"Ini yang kau bilang harga khusus langganan? Toko sebelah bahkan menjualnya lebih murah."

"Kau bahkan tidak pernah mampir ke toko lain, kan?" tebak Urahara sambil menutup kipasnya penuh kemenangan.

Rukia terdiam sebentar, kemudian berdehem keras.

"Tenang saja, seperti biasanya produkku selalu memiliki garansi kepuasan." Naluri promotor Urahara kembali bangkit.

"Huh, bagaimana garansinya? Makanan kan tidak bisa ditukar." cibir Rukia. Helaan nafas panjang keluar dari mulut Rukia sebelum ia menyerahkan wortel-wortel di tangannya kepada Urahara. "Baiklah, aku beli ini saja." kata Rukia akhirnya.

Urahara mengangguk puas dan memasukkan wortel-wortel itu ke dalam kantong plastik sebelum menyerahkannya kepada Rukia sambil tersenyum penuh arti.

"Tidak sekalian bayamnya?"

.

* * *

.

Rukia berjalan sambil menghela nafas berat dan panjang. Belanja di toko Urahara tidak pernah kalau tidak disertai dengan tantangan mental. Bicara tentang Urahara, Rukia merasa teringat sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan Urahara, tongkat, dan baju putih. Tetapi entah kenapa ia tidak bisa mengingatnya dengan jelas. Terlebih lagi, Rukia tidak mau mengingat-ingat hal itu lagi karena berhadapan dengan Urahara setiap minggunya di pasar sudah cukup memusingkan. Apalagi kalau ia harus menghabiskan tenaganya mengingat-ingat bayangan para peri yang memberikannya sihir untuk pergi ke pesta itu samar-samar dalam ingatannya, entah kenapa dan atas dasar apa, Rukia merasa salah satu dari mereka mirip dengan Urahara.

Walaupun kenyataannya memang iya.

"Aaah! Lupakan, lupakan! Aku harus melupakan semua tentang kejadian hari itu!" kata Rukia sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

Sebenarnya bukan karena Rukia tidak suka pergi berbelanja. Tetapi dengan cuaca yang mendung dan awan gelap yang mengelilingi Karakura, belum lagi jarak antara pasar dan rumah yang cukup jauh kalau ditempuh dengan jalan kaki, Rukia sungguh tidak ingin pergi. Apalagi moodnya hari ini tidak seberapa baik gara-gara sulit tidur. Berkali-kali Rukia bermimpi mengenai seseorang dengan rambut nyentrik, pesta dansa, dan hujan. Ia tidak suka hujan. Semua hal yang menyedihkan dan paling tidak ingin ia ingat selalu berhubungan dengan hujan. Ketika ayahnya meninggalkannya untuk selamanya, hujan juga tengah turun dengan lebatnya. Tidak heran Rukia menggeram kesal ketika ia mulai merasakan hujan turun rintik-rintik, sebelum kemudian benar-benar turun dengan lebat.

Rukia segera berlari secepat mungkin menyelamatkan diri dan belanjaannya dari hujan. Ia berteduh di sebuah gubuk tua yang kosong. Tetapi sayangnya, ia sudah terlanjur basah walaupun belum terlalu parah. Ia kembali menggeram kesal dan meletakkan belanjaannya.

"Hujan memang selalu menyebalkan!"

Atau tidak?

Amarah Rukia semakin memuncak ketika ia merasakan seseorang mendadak menabraknya dari samping. Ia baru saja akan memarahi orang itu jika saja ia tidak menemui pemandangan mencolok ketika ia menoleh ke arah sang pelaku. Iris violet milik Rukia membulat lebar dan tanpa sadar Rukia menahan nafasnya.

Rambut _orange_.

.

.

Tbc

.

* * *

AN: *sembah sujud* Aku tahu kata maaf nggak akan cukup untuk kemoloran update yang seabad ini. Tapi, tetep maafkan aku ya, _readers_! *hiks* Aku baru aja bangkit dari kubur WB aka Writer's Block. Sudah hampir setahun nggak nulis apapun, jadi terpaksa hiatus deh. Baru dapet inspirasi nulis lagi setelah liat Bleach eps 342 dan kembali terharu + jatuh cinta setengah mati sekali lagi sama IchiRuki. #curcol

Oke, cukup deh. Kayaknya bikin alasan lagi nggak bijak juga. Anggap aja ini hadiah natal dan akhir tahun :p Aku janji bakal update secepatnya! . Kali ini beneran. Soalnya sudah ada plot untuk next chapter. J_ust wait and please leave me a review_ jadi nggak kena WB lagi. Maaf juga ya kayaknya cerita ini dongeng Cinderellanya mulai nggak jelas. Aku bakal berusaha kembali ke plot Cinderella ala IchiRuki kok. So, please guys, review kalian adalah semangatku and _that's what keep me on going with this story_.

What do you think about this chapter?

Like it? Hate it? Tell me with reviews~

_Last but not least, arigatou gozaimasu and ja matta_!

Oh, and Merry Christmas! D


	9. Rendezvous

.

.

**Extraordinary Fairytale**

_By: Shinku Amakusa a.k.a Shia_

Disc: Bleach is Tite Kubo's, not mine

Warning: OOC, AU, grammatical error, misspelling, etc, etc

.

.

* * *

_**Chapter 9 ~ Rendezvous**_

.

.

Rukia segera berlari secepat mungkin menyelamatkan diri dan belanjaannya dari hujan. Ia berteduh di sebuah gubuk tua yang kosong. Tetapi sayangnya, ia sudah terlanjur basah walaupun belum terlalu parah. Ia kembali menggeram kesal dan meletakkan belanjaannya.

"Hujan memang selalu menyebalkan!"

Atau tidak?

Amarah Rukia semakin memuncak ketika ia merasakan seseorang mendadak menabraknya dari samping. Ia baru saja akan memarahi orang itu jika saja ia tidak menemui pemandangan mencolok ketika ia menoleh ke arah sang pelaku.

Rambut _orange_.

"Maaf, maaf! Hujannya deras sekali sih, jadi aku harus cepat-cepat mencari tempat untuk berte—"

Kata-kata cowok yang menabraknya itu terhenti secara otomatis ketika ia menoleh dan menyadari sosok yang ditabraknya. Matanya membulat lebar antara senang dan tidak percaya ketika mengenali sosok di hadapannya itu. Sebaliknya, Rukia memandang cowok itu kaget dan takut, bercampur dengan khawatir sekaligus. Cepat-cepat Rukia membalikkan wajahnya dan membelakangi cowok itu.

'_Kumohon, jangan sampai dia mengenaliku! Jangan sampai dia tahu aku dalam keadaan seperti ini! Aku benar-benar tampak menyedihkan! Kumohon—'_ Rukia sibuk berdoa dalam hati dan terpotong ketika suara yang memenuhi kepalanya sejak kejadian pesta dansa itu bergema secara nyata di telinganya, bukan lagi hanya di dalam kepalanya.

"Kau si pendek di pesta dansa kan?"

Tubuh Rukia menegang mendengar hal itu. Ia memilih untuk tidak menjawab.

'_Dia hanya asal tebak saja. Asal tebak, asal te—'_

"Kenapa kau kabur dari pesta waktu itu?" tanyanya lagi, kali ini ia sambil berpindah posisi agar Rukia tidak membelakanginya.

Tetapi Rukia kembali dengan cepat membalikkan badannya sehingga Ichigo tidak bisa mengamatinya lebih jelas. Sayangnya, Ichigo tidak perlu melihatnya lebih detil untuk memastikan bahwa Rukia-lah sosok yang ia cari. Sosok yang membuatnya gila karena tidak pernah bisa keluar dari dalam kepalanya entah apapun usaha yang sudah dilakukan Ichigo.

"Kenapa kau menghindariku?"

"Maaf, anda salah orang, pangeran!" jawab Rukia sambil membungkukkan badannya dan segera berlari pergi dari tempat itu secepat kilat.

"Eh, hei!" panggil Ichigo, tetapi Rukia tidak peduli lagi dan mempercepat larinya menerobos hujan yang turun dengan lebat. Ia membiarkan suara Ichigo yang memanggilnya perlahan menjauh, dan semakin tidak terdengar lagi di telinganya, tetapi hanya di dalam memorinya mereka tidak akan pernah hilang.

'_Ke, kenapa dia bisa ada di situ? Dasar Ichigo bodoh!'_ gerutu Rukia dalam hati sambil mempercepat larinya, benar-benar berharap Ichigo kehilangan jejaknya. _'Aku ingin sekali bertemu dengannya, tetapi tidak dengan keadaan seperti ini. Apa yang dipikirkannya ketika melihat bahwa aku hanya rakyat jelata? Aku tidak pantas untuknya. Aku tidak boleh menyakiti hatiku sendiri lebih dari ini!'_

.

* * *

.

"Ichigo!"

Suara yang memanggil namanya itu membuat Ichigo mengurungkan niatnya untuk mengejar sosok mungil yang ingin ditangkapnya itu. Chad dan Renji muncul dengan berlari dan ikut berteduh di lokasi kejadian barusan.

"Kau ini selalu seenaknya sendiri! Kenapa meninggalkan kudamu begitu saja dan mencari tempat berteduh sendiri?" omel Renji.

"Kau tahu sendiri aku tidak suka hujan, kan?" jawab Ichigo sekenanya.

"Tidak suka atau karena kau melihat sesuatu?" Chad bertanya dengan suara rendahnya. Ternyata pengamatan Chad cukup tajam untuk melihat keanehan dari gerak-gerik Ichigo.

Yang ditanya sendiri tidak langsung menjawab. Sejujurnya, ia memang berlari lebih dulu karena merasa melihat sosok yang dicarinya tengah berteduh di bawah gubuk tua ini. Untuk memastikannya, Ichigo sengaja menabrakkan dirinya untuk sekedar melihat reaksi dan mengamati sosok itu lebih dekat. Ternyata ia memang tidak salah mengenali orang. Tetapi, kenapa gadis itu selalu berusaha melarikan diri darinya?

"Hei, Ichigo!" panggil Renji lagi, menyadarkan Ichigo dari pikirannya sendiri.

"Ya?"

"Apa ini?" tanya Renji sambil mengangkat kantong plastik yang berisi belanjaan. Awalnya Ichigo berniat menggelengkan kepalanya. Tetapi niat itu langsung lenyap begitu sebuah ide cemerlang melintas di kepalanya.

"Sesuatu untuk dikembalikan." Dan senyum penuh arti itu mengembang di wajah tampan pangeran Kurosaki.

.

* * *

.

"Kenapa kau sudah kembali?!"

"Mana belanjaanmu?!"

Teriakan dari saudara dan ibu tirinya itu membuat telinga Rukia berdengung. Mereka bahkan tidak peduli sama sekali dengan keadaan Rukia yang basah kuyup. Rukia sendiri juga tidak sempat berpikir apa-apa lagi selain melarikan diri dari lokasi kejadian. Bahkan melupakan belanjaannya.

"Ah, aku lupa meninggalkannya ketika berteduh tadi…" jawab Rukia pelan.

"Ambil kembali atau kau tidak akan masuk rumah." perintah Rangiku.

"Tapi, di luar sedang hujan de—"

"Belanjaan itu lebih penting." potong Tatsuki.

'_Lagipula Kurosaki-kun belum datang,'_ tambah Orihime di dalam kepalanya. Ia merasa tidak perlu ikut-ikut berteriak kepada pengganggu yang sekarang tengah berdiri di depan pintu rumahnya itu. Melihatnya menggigil kedinginan dan menerima amukan dari ibu dan saudaranya itu sudah cukup membuatnya puas. _'Nasibmu tidak akan seburuk ini kalau kau tidak berusaha merebut Kurosaki-kun dariku.'_

"Apa lagi yang kau tunggu?" tanya Rangiku sinis.

Rukia benar-benar tidak tahu lagi harus berkata apa. Ia kesal. Sangat. Bisa-bisanya ketiga orang di hadapannya itu memblok jalan masuk ke rumah dan menyuruhnya kembali di tengah hujan hanya demi belanjaan? Benar-benar tidak beres. Sejak kapan mereka sangat peduli pada belanjaan? Rukia menahan keras keinginannya untuk menerjang ketiga wanita menyebalkan di hadapannya itu hanya karena mengingat pesan ayahnya yang menyuruhnya untuk bertingkah seperti layaknya seorang bangsawan—_dulu_.

Rukia berusaha untuk mengalah dan kembali melemparkan dirinya ke tengah hujan. Ia memeluk lengannya sendiri yang mulai dingin dan menunduk untuk menghindari hujan yang membuat matanya terasa perih. Tapi semua gerakan Rukia terhenti ketika mendengar Orihime terkesiap dan Tatsuki serta ibu tirinya menggumam kaget.

"Apa ini belanjaan yang kalian maksud?"

Jantung Rukia serasa ingin berhenti begitu mendengar suara itu dan memandang pemiliknya—lengkap dengan belanjaan di tangannya—tengah berdiri di halaman rumahnya, di tengah hujan.

"Kurosaki-kun!" pekik Orihime kalang kabut. Ia dan Tatsuki langsung ribut mencari payung dan kemudian berlari melewati Rukia dan memayungi sosok yang masih membuat Rukia membatu itu.

Rukia masih membatu di tempatnya dan memandang sosok berambut nyentrik itu tidak percaya. Apa pekerjaan sebenarnya dari pria itu adalah penguntit? Bagaimana bisa dia muncul secara tiba-tiba di sini? Tepat di hadapannya? Memandangnya dengan tatapan penuh kemenangan yang menyebalkan dan tersenyum tipis seolah ia baru saja memenangkan lotre besar-besaran?

"Ya ampun! Kau basah kuyup, Kurosaki-kun! Ayo masuk dan hangatkan dirimu di perapian!" Orihime dengan panik memeluk dengan Ichigo dan menariknya masuk ke dalam rumah. Tetapi Ichigo tidak bergeming sama sekali, membuat Orihime memandangnya heran.

"Aku tidak akan masuk kalau dia juga tidak masuk." Ichigo masih tidak melepaskan pandangannya dari Rukia yang masih tidak bergerak sama sekali dari posisinya sejak awal, berdiri sambil memeluk lengannya dan tatapan kosong, seolah ia lupa caranya bergerak.

Orihime menoleh untuk mengikuti ke mana arah pandangan Ichigo, dan menemukan sosok Rukia yang tampak 100 kali lipat lebih menyebalkan sekarang. Ia mendengus pelan dan menggigit bibir bawahnya pelan untuk tidak berteriak kepada Rukia.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Rukia? Cepat masuk ke dalam sebelum kau sakit!" Orihime mengubah nada bicaranya menjadi sangat manis berlapis dengan kekhawatiran pura-pura.

Suara Orihime yang ditujukan kepadanya itu membuat Rukia sadar dan memutuskan kontak mata dengan Ichigo terlebih dulu. Tanpa berkata apa-apa lagi, Rukia membalikkan badannya dan berjalan masuk ke rumah dengan langkah cepat. Tepat ketika ia melewati Rangiku yang masih berdiri di pintu masuk, ia mendengar kembali desisan menyebalkan yang mengancam.

"Tetap di belakang dan jangan tunjukkan dirimu sama sekali selama Pangeran berada di sini. Kau mengerti?"

Rukia memilih untuk tidak menjawab dan segera meneruskan langkahnya.

"Ayo, Kurosaki-kun." ajak Orihime lagi, yang kali ini diikuti langkah kaki dari Ichigo.

"Kalian juga bisa masuk ke dalam, jangan berdiri di tengah hujan begini." Tatsuki yang berjalan keluar dari rumahnya dengan 2 buah payung di tangannya mendatangi Renji dan Chad yang sejak tadi berdiri di belakang Ichigo.

"Terima kasih." kata Chad singkat sambil menerima payung pemberian Tatsuki. Sementara Renji hanya tersenyum ke arah Tatsuki yang sekarang berdiri sambil memegang payung untuk melindunginya dari hujan.

.

* * *

.

Setelah sangat ingin masuk ke dalam rumah karena hujan deras di luar, sekarang Rukia justru ingin segera keluar rumah. Ia lebih berharap belanjaannya masih tertinggal dan ia harus kembali untuk mengambilnya. Tetapi sayangnya, belanjaan itu sudah datang dengan sendirinya, tanpa terduga. Sejak tadi Rukia hanya mengurung dirinya di kamar, berusaha melupakan kenyataan kalau Ichigo berada di rumahnya dan sedang menghangatkan diri di perapian bersama dengan Orihime dan yang lainnya.

Sementara itu, Ichigo yang sudah berganti pakaian dan tengah duduk di dekat perapian tidak bisa berhenti mengamati seisi rumah yang sedang disinggahinya itu, mencari sosok yang menjadi alasannya datang ke tempat itu.

"Maaf ya, Kurosaki-kun," sebuah suara manis menghentikan pandangan mata Ichigo yang tengah menginspeksi seisi rumah. "Hanya itu pakaian pria yang kami punya. Ayah kami sudah meninggal sejak lama, jadi kami tidak pernah menyimpan baju-baju pria lagi di rumah ini kecuali beberapa pasang saja."

"Tidak apa-apa. Ini sudah lebih dari cukup. Terima kasih…," Ichigo tersenyum dan memandang Orihime, dengan kening berkerut. Sepertinya ia kesulitan mengingat nama gadis berambut caramel di hadapannya.

"Orihime. Inoue Orihime." jawab Orihime sambil tersenyum manis. "Kita pernah berdansa bersama ketika pesta, Kurosaki-kun."

"Ah, iya, kau benar." Jawab Ichigo sekenanya. Ia bahkan masih tidak mengetahui nama yang paling ingin diketahuinya. "Ah, benar juga. Gadis itu… gadis pendek berambut hitam yang kehujanan tadi… Siapa namanya?"

Orihime harus menahan diri untuk tidak menggeram kesal. Seandainya Ichigo tidak menyebutkan deskripsinya begitu lengkap, ia berencana menyebutkan nama Tatsuki. Tetapi kalau ia berbohong sekarang, ia tidak bisa membayangkan Ichigo akan marah kepadanya. Yang lebih membuatnya kesal, kenapa Ichigo justru menanyakan Rukia?!

"Ah, gadis itu? Dia hanya pembantu di rumah kami. Dia memang seperti itu, selalu saja lalai dengan tugasnya. Untung Kurosaki-kun berbaik hati mengantarkan belanjaan tadi. Aku turut meminta maaf atas tingkahnya yang merepotkan ya Ku—"

"Namanya," potong Ichigo sambil memandang Orihime dengan tatapan yang membuatnya langsung terdiam. "Aku hanya ingin tahu namanya."

Orihime mengepalkan tangannya kuat-kuat dan berusaha tersenyum. Ia benar-benar tidak ingin memberitahu Ichigo nama gadis yang menjadi psaing beratnya itu. Ia benar-benar tidak rela.

"Kuchiki Rukia,"

Sebuah suara yang familiar membuat kedua orang itu menoleh secara bersamaan ke arah sang pemilik suara. Keduanya sama-sama tidak bisa menahan ekspresi terkejut di wajah mereka. Bola mata mereka melebar dan mulut mereka menganga, tidak menyangka akan kehadiran sosok tak terduga tersebut.

"…itu namaku."

Ya, Kuchiki Rukia tengah berdiri di hadapan mereka.

.

.

Tbc

.

* * *

AN: Hai! Maaf telat update, maaf pendek, maaf agak geje, maaf ceritanya mulai boring (tapi semoga kemunculan Rukia yang tiba-tiba bikin kalian jadi bertanya-tanya apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya, hauahaahahahaha) *kabur* Oke, no author note for this chapter. Terima kasih banyak buat semua yang review yaa! I love you guys! :* Happy (late) Valentine Day!

What do you think about this chapter?

Like it? Hate it? Tell me with reviews~

_Last but not least, arigatou gozaimasu and ja matta_!

Tunggu kejutan berikutnya di chapter-chapter depan! :D *berusaha promosi* *kabur lagi*


	10. Understanding

.

Berdiam diri di kamar membuat Rukia frustasi. Ia ingin menghangatkan diri di perapian, tetapi karena ada kehadian seorang tamu tak diundang yang sedang bercengkrama dengan Orihime ia jadi tidak bisa keluar kamar. Rukia benar-benar tidak bisa hanya duduk diam dan tidak melakukan apa-apa seperti saat ini. Ia harus keluar dan melakukan sesuatu.

Tapi apa?

"Kenapa dia bisa sampai ke rumah ini?" tanya Rukia pada dirinya sendiri.

Baru saja Rukia melangkahkan kakinya sampai ke depan pintu kamarnya, dan semua gerakannya terhenti ketika ia akan memutar _handle_ pintu kamarnya. Apa yang akan ia lakukan sebenarnya? Keluar? Bukankah ibu tirinya sudah mengingatkan agar tidak macam-macam? Tapi, sejak kapan dan sampai kapan Rukia akan menuruti perintah absurd itu? Ia kedinginan dan butuh menghangatkan dirinya. Satu-satunya cara adalah dengan mengusir tamu tak diundang itu agar segera pulang dan ia bisa menguasai perapian.

_Yeah, go for it_, Rukia!

.

.

"Namanya, aku hanya ingin tahu namanya."

Samar-samar Rukia mendengar suara maskulin yang tegas itu dari balik dinding. Langkahnya terhenti oleh sebaris kalimat yang barusan terdengar jelas di telinganya. Entah kenapa, Rukia merasa seperti mendapat surat tantangan dengan sebaris kalimat tersebut—walaupun pada kenyataannya kalimat itu mempunyai makna yang sama sekali tidak ada maksud tantangan sedikitpun di dalamnya.

_And Kuchiki never says no to a challenge_.

"Kuchiki Rukia,"

Akhirnya Rukia bersuara tanpa pikir panjang lagi dan menampakkan sosoknya di depan kedua orang yang sedang sibuk menguasai perapian yang ditujunya. Ia benar-benar malas berpikir lebih banyak lagi dan memilih untuk segera mengambil tindakan daripada menggigil sendirian di kamar.

"…itu namaku."

Ya, Kuchiki Rukia tengah berdiri di hadapan mereka.

.

.

.

**Extraordinary Fairytale**

_By: Shinku Amakusa a.k.a Shia_

Disc: Bleach is Tite Kubo's, not mine

Warning: OOC, AU, grammatical error, misspelling, etc, etc

.

.

Chapter 10 - Understanding

.

Rukia bisa melihat dua orang yang sedang menatapnya dengan tatapan kaget yang berbeda makna. Orihime dengan tatapan kaget yang nampak tidak suka, seolah ia merasa dirinya tertantang dan tidak menyangka Rukia akan benar-benar frontal melawan perintahnya. Sementara Ichigo, dengan tatapan yang murni kaget. Ya, ia benar-benar tidak bisa menebak jalan pikiran wanita pendek yang sekarang berdiri di hadapannya itu. Beberapa saat yang lalu ia berusaha keras untuk menghindari Ichigo sampai-sampai rela menerobos hujan deras yang awalnya ia hindari. Sekarang sosok itu justru menampakkan diri dengan berani di hadapannya. Sungguh, seorang Kurosaki Ichigo tidak pernah merasa seterkejut ini dengan tingkah seorang wanita.

"Err, apa ada yang kau butuhkan, Rukia-chan?" tanya Orihime dengan nada manis yang overdosis.

Rukia hanya memutar matanya mendengar suara manis yang dibuat-buat itu. Ia memahami betul arti nada bicara barusan. Itu terdengar seperti, _go away, bitch_.

"Aku membutuhkan perapiannya karena cuaca sangat dingin, dan sepertinya kalian tidak berniat untuk beranjak dari situ dalam waktu dekat. Karena itu, aku harus memberitahu kalian kalau setidaknya kita harus berbagi mengingat di rumah ini hanya ada satu perapian dan bukan hanya satu orang yang baru saja kehujanan." Rukia menjawab mantap.

Entah kenapa ia merasa sudah tidak bisa lagi selamanya menyembunyikan diri sebagai gadis sopan yang penurut. Ia terlalu lelah dengan topengnya dan hujan badai di luar membuat kesabarannya semakin terkikis habis.

"Rukia-chan! Kenapa kau berkata tidak sopan begitu pada tamu kita? Apa kau tidak tahu bahwa yang sedang duduk di hadapanmu adalah seorang pangeran—"

"—yang sangat kurang kerjaan karena repot-repot mengantarkan belajaan salah satu warganya yang menyedihkan di tengah hujan badai?" Rukia melanjutkan.

Kata-kata itu sukses membuat Orihime dan Ichigo sama-sama terdiam dan memandangnya tidak percaya. Tetapi, Rukia sudah memutuskan bahwa ia harus melakukan sesuatu pada pangeran di hadapannya ini, atau ia akan kerepotan selamanya.

"Pangeran, saya yakin di istana anda ada perapian yang jauh lebih nyaman dan hangat dari tempat ini. Bukankah akan sangat dermawan jika anda membiarkan rakyat jelata seperti saya untuk menikmati perapian sederhana di hadapan anda?" Rukia menatap Ichigo.

Ichigo mengangkat bahunya. "Tentu saja, kita bisa berbagi,—"

Rukia bersumpah ia melihat kilatan nakal dalam tatapan pangeran berambut orange itu padanya.

"—silakan duduk di sebelahku dan kita bisa mengobrol sambil menikmati perapian." Lanjutnya sambil sedikit bergeser dari tempat duduknya semula, menepuk-nepuk ruang kosong di sebelahnya seolah mengajak Rukia untuk benar-benar menuruti kata-katanya.

Yang ia tahu akan membuat wanita itu meledak. Entah marah atau malu.

"Kau—!" Rukia hampir saja bereaksi seperti dugaan Ichigo kalau saja ia tidak segera mengendalikan dirinya dan menyadari apa yang dilakukan Ichigo padanya.

_Tantangan._

"Bukannya anda tadi terlihat seperti sedang mencari seseorang?"

"Oh, memang. Kau perhatian sekali hingga menyadari hal itu?"

_Acuhkan senyum menggoda itu, Rukia. Acuhkan._

"Akan lebih baik kalau anda segera meneruskan perjalanan anda untuk mencari orang tersebut bukan?"

"Memang. Tapi aku sudah menemukannya, jadi tidak perlu terburu-buru."

"Anda yakin sudah menemukannya?"

"Sangat yakin."

"Tapi, sepertinya tadi anda salah orang."

"Oh, aku sangat yakin, Rukia. Sekarang berhentilah berdiri di sana dan duduklah di sini."

Demi Urahara si pedagang pasar mesum yang tidak akan pernah normal, pria mempesona—ehem—menyebalkan di hadapannya itu benar-benar membuat Rukia harus menahan dirinya untuk tidak berteriak stress. Bukan hanya rambut orange itu berani menyebut namanya dengan _casual_ seperti itu (walaupun berat bagi Rukia mengakui bahwa ia cukup senang bagaimana namanya diucapkan dengan _baritone_ rendah yang menggoda itu), tetapi ia juga secara terang-terangan _menggodanya_!

Apa mengajak lawan jenis untuk duduk berdua di tempat sesempit itu bukan termasuk menggoda namanya? Tolong katakan sesuatu, seseorang!

Di sisi lain, Inoue Orihime yang sejak tadi mulai merasa terasingkan jelas tidak suka dengan atmosfir ruangan yang terasa menjengkelkan baginya ini. Walaupun berbicara dengan bahasa sopan, cara kedua orang itu bertengkar dan meributkan hal kecil seakan-akan mereka sudah saling mengenal begitu lama. Seolah begitulah cara mereka saling menggoda satu sama lain.

Dan Orihime tidak terima! Harusnya ia yang menggoda Kurosaki-kun—yang ia harapkan akan menggodanya balik walau terasa mustahil—dan bukan wanita yang selama ini bekerja sebagai pembantu di rumahnya. Ia harus segera berbuat sesuatu sebelum ia dipecundangi lebih jauh lagi.

"Ahem," Orihime memulai. "Sepertinya kau membutuhkan baju ganti, Kurosaki-kun. Kalau kau terus memakai baju basah itu kau bisa masuk angin."

Ichigo menghentikan perang kontak mata dengan Rukia untuk sesaat dan memeriksa bajunya yang memang basah kuyup. "Sepertinya kau benar," gumamnya.

Orihime tersenyum senang dan menoleh ke Rukia. "Rukia-chan, bisakah tolong kau ambil—"

"apakah kau akan mengambilkan baju ganti untukku?" potong Ichigo.

Kontan Orihime menoleh padanya dan Ichigo melihat tatapan kaget dan tidak menyangka, sekaligus sedih di mata wanita berambut coklat itu. Oh, ada kemarahan juga di sana. Sepertinya ia tidak menyangka bahwa ucapannya akan berbalik menyerang dirinya sendiri. Ichigo tahu persis, wanita itu tidak akan sanggup menolaknya.

"Baiklah, Kurosaki-kun." Ia menghela nafas berat dan berdiri. "Akan segera kuambilkan pakaian ganti untukmu. Tunggu sebentar ya…" katanya sambil tersenyum kemudian segera berjalan menjauh. Ketika akan melewati Rukia, ia berhenti sebentar dan berbisik,

'_Kau tahu apa yang harus kau lakukan, Rukia-chan.'_ geramnya sebelum berlalu.

Rukia memejamkan matanya sebentar. _'Tentu saja.'_ jawabnya dalam hati, lebih kepada dirinya sendiri daripada untuk Orihime.

Dan di sinilah, kedua orang itu hanya bertatapan dalam diam sebelum salah satu mulai angkat bicara.

"Namamu bagus, kenapa kau begitu pelit untuk memberitahuku hal itu?" tanya Ichigo basa-basi.

"Anda tidak perlu tahu nama seorang rakyat jelata sepertiku, pangeran." jawab Rukia sambil mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Kenapa kau meninggalkan pesta malam itu? Apa yang terjadi?" Ichigo berusaha untuk mengacuhkan jawaban Rukia tadi dan memulai pembicaraan yang sebenarnya.

"Sudah kubilang, anda salah orang, pangeran."

"Hentikan omong kosong itu, Rukia!" Kali ini Ichigo tidak tahan lagi dan ia sontak berdiri dari tempat duduknya, membuat Rukia memandangnya kaget. Iris violetnya membesar dan kakinya mendadak kaku melihat Ichigo berjalan ke arahnya dengan tatapan yang tidak bisa ia artikan. Ichigo berhenti tepat di hadapan Rukia, membuat wanita itu mendongak menatapnya yang jelas lebih tinggi.

Rukia sendiri tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Otaknya berteriak-teriak untuk segera menjauh, tetapi hatinya seolah berpegangan erat pada tiang agar tidak beranjak barang sejengkal saja dari tempat itu. Seluruh tubuh Rukia seperti mengkhianatinya. Jantungnya berdegub lebih kencang dari normal, dan Rukia mulai khawatir Ichigo punya pendengaran supersonik yang tajam karena ia tidak mau Ichigo sampai mendengarnya. Ya ampun, hanya berdekatan seperti ini saja sudah membuat jantung Rukia bertalu-talu, apalagi jika sampai pria tampan di hadapannya ini melakukan lebih? Contohnya seperti tiba-tiba membelai wajahnya dengan jari-jarinya yang kokoh seperti yang sedang dilakukannya saat ini.

"Bagaimana mungkin aku tidak mengenalimu? Aku tidak tahu kenapa, tapi aku bahkan bisa mengenalimu dari jauh. Warna kulitmu, tekstur rambutmu, warna matamu, suaramu, semuanya, Rukia. Semuanya. Kau tidak tahu betapa jelas kau tergambar dalam ingatanku. Aku masih ingat bagaimana rasanya menggenggam tanganmu…"

Dan sekarang Rukia bahkan tidak sadar Ichigo sedang menggenggam tangannya kirinya yang sedang menganggur itu,

"…memeluk pinggangmu…"

Atau meletakkan tangan kiri Ichigo yang lebar ke pinggangnya,

"…dan semua yang kurasakan saat kau berada sedekat ini denganku."

Menarik Rukia lebih dekat dengannya, tetapi tidak cukup dekat untuk sebuah pelukan karena Ichigo belum puas menikmati violet yang menatapnya begitu dalam itu. Rukia sendiri seperti terhipnotis. Bahkan seorang Kuchiki yang selalu mengutamakan rasio kali ini hanya dapat bungkam dengan sentuhan sihir seorang Kurosaki Ichigo.

Ya, setidaknya sampai Ichigo mengatakan sesuatu yang lain.

"Akui sajalah, berapa banyak orang sih yang memiliki tubuh sependek kamu? Bagaimana mungkin kau mengatakan aku salah orang? Aku tidak sebodoh i—Auuw!"

Rukia menginjak kakinya dengan keras, membuat Ichigo mengaduh keras dan menghancurkan semua atmosfir romantis yang sudah tercipta. Rukia segera melepaskan diri dari Ichigo dan berjalan menuju perapian sambil mendengus kesal.

"Jangan pernah menyinggung soal tinggi badan, dasar tiang listrik!" maki Rukia kesal.

Ichigo tertawa mendengar makian Rukia yang sudah diduganya, membuat Rukia semakin kesal.

"Kenapa tertawa? Itu sama sekali tidak lucu, kepala jeruk." Rukia mengganti panggilannya.

"Tuh, kau sudah berani berbicara seperti itu padaku. Kau pikir berapa rakyat jelata yang berani berbicara pada pangeran seperti itu? Masih berani bilang aku salah orang?" tantang Ichigo.

Rukia baru saja menyadari kebodohannya. Tetapi, seorang Kuchiki Rukia tidak akan semudah itu menyerah pada pangeran berambut orange.

"Heh, pede sekali kau. Bahkan ketika raja sekalipun aku akan tetap berbicara seperti ini. Kau tidak spesial atau apapun."

"Oh ya? Kalau begitu ayo ikut aku ke istana dan aku akan melihatmu membuktikan hal itu." Ichigo menimpali sambil berjalan mendekat ke perapian juga.

"Aku tidak perlu membuktikan apapun padamu." jawab Rukia dingin.

Ichigo menghela nafas. Berbicara dengan wanita ini tidak pernah mudah. Ia harus segera menangkapnya sebelum ia pergi terlalu jauh.

"Hei, Rukia, dengar aku." Ichigo menggenggam bahu Rukia dan membuatnya memandangnya langsung. "bisakah kita berhenti dengan semua ini dan kau mulai berbicara serius denganku?"

Rukia menatapnya. Ia bisa melihat sorot mata memohon di wajah Ichigo dan ia sungguh tidak tega melihatnya seperti itu. Tetapi, Rukia juga tahu apa yang bisa dan tidak bisa terjadi. Sebesar apapun perasaannya untuk Ichigo, mereka tidak bisa bersama. Setidaknya begitulah pikir Rukia, dan ia menghela nafas panjang.

"Kau ingin aku berbicara serius denganmu? Baiklah. Aku, seorang rakyat jelata biasa, dan kau, seorang pangeran penerus kerajaan Karakura yang dipuja banyak orang."

"Lalu?"

Pertanyaan polos Ichigo membuat Rukia frustasi.

"Kita hidup di dunia yang berbeda, Ichigo!" Rukia mendorong Ichigo keras-keras dan menatapnya nanar. "Tidak bisakah kau melihat hal itu? Berhentilah keras kepala dan berbahagialah dengan orang yang hidup di dunia yang sama denganmu! Sebesar apapun keinginanku untuk memelukmu, aku tidak bisa! Apa yang akan dikatakan orang tentangmu nantinya? Kau adalah calon penerus kerajaan ini, Ichigo. Kau harus mempertimbangkan semuanya matang-matang karena seluruh negeri ini bergantung padamu nantinya. Aku tidak mau merusak reputasimu dan menghancurkan hidupmu! Tidak bisakah kau mengerti hal itu?!"

Rukia tidak bisa menahan air mata yang mengalir deras di pipinya. Ia tidak menyangka bahwa menjelaskan hal ini akan begitu menyakitkan baginya. Rukia segera menghapus air matanya, melihat jelas Ichigo yang hanya berdiri diam menatapnya.

"Kalau kau sudah paham, segera hentikan semua ini dan berbahagialah dengan orang yang tepat." Rukia memutuskan untuk membalikkan badannya.

"Baiklah."

Di luar dugaan, jawaban Ichigo yang mantap itu membuat dada Rukia lebih sakit ketimbang penjelasannya beberapa saat yang lalu. Ia tidak tahu harus merasa lega karena persuasinya berhasil, atau sedih dengan kenyataan bahwa inilah akhir dari sihir yang memberikan kebahagiaan padanya selama ini.

"Kau benar, Rukia. Terima kasih telah menyadarkanku."

Dan setelah itu, Ichigo melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari kediaman Rangiku, disusul dengan Renji dan Chad yang menatapnya heran. Orihime yang baru saja kembali dari mengambil baju langsung tergopoh-gopoh dan panik melihat Ichigo yang sudah siap untuk pergi lagi. Ia segera berlari melewati Rukia untuk melepas kepergian Ichigo. Beberapa detik kemudian Tatsuki dan Rangiku datang dan menepuk punggung Rukia sambil tersenyum puas.

"Kerja bagus, Rukia." kata Tatsuki sambil berjalan menginggalkannya bersama dengan Rangiku.

Rukia segera berlari ke kamarnya, menutup pintu dengan agak terlalu keras tetapi ia tidak peduli. Ia bisa melihat dengan jelas dari jendela kamarnya kalau hujan sudah mulai berhenti. Mendadak kakinya kehilangan tenaga untuk terus berdiri dan membuatnya merosot ke lantai. Berkebalikan dengan hujan yang berhenti di luar sana, air mata Rukia justru mengalir begitu deras saat ini. Seolah ia menyedot habis air hujan di luar sana.

Ia tidak ingin mengatakannya, tetapi ia harus mengakuinya.

'_Sayonara… Ichigo….'_

.

.

Tbc

.

* * *

A/n: I have nothing to say after disappearing for about… a year? Hahahahaha… Maafkan saya, para pembaca sekalian. Beneran deh, rasanya nggak enak kalau meninggalkan fic yang discontinued, karena kayak semacam PHP gitu. Karma does exist, jadi aku berusaha untuk kembali. Dan sepertinya ini tinggal 1 chapter lagi. Semoga chapter terakhirnya nggak harus muncul setahun lagi ya… hehehehe…

Maaf kalau ceritanya jadi aneh, sudah setahun vakum nulis sih… Semoga masih bisa diterima yah. Terima kasih banyak buat semua yang sudah review, menguatkan dan membuat saya tabah untuk berjuang melanjutkan fic ini. Hahahahaha. Eh, tapi beneran terima kasih banyakkkk! I looooveeee you guys! Muah!

What do you think about this chapter?

Like it? Hate it? Tell me with reviews~

_Last but not least, arigatou gozaimasu and ja matta_!


End file.
